The Fall
by Kanli
Summary: Toutes les craintes étaient justifiées. Tous le savaient, mais personne n'a rien fait. Et maintenant, c'est trop tard ...
1. Prologue

**Yay! **Oui, c'est une nouvelle fiction et en voici le prologue_._ Cette fiction a mijoté dans mon imaginaire de droguée, pendant les vacances car huit heures de routes c'est long, donc il faudra me pardonner les choses étranges.

**Le rating : **j'hésite avec M. Il y aura de la violence, du sang, même si les premiers chapitres sont évasifs. Il y a failli avoir quelque chose qui tient du viol mais j'ai changé, ça me bloquais d'écrire des scènes du genre, et au moins vous me taperez moins à propos du personnage de Thorin. _(qui ne m'appartient pas. Seul le scénario et l'OC sont de moi, et quelques personnages secondaires)_

Car ici, **Thorin** est tout simplement **FOU** ! Cette fic' est inspiré de **fanart**, je crois que c'est **Battel Crey** qui les a fait, mais je ne les ai pas enregistré et son compte est supprimé ... Donc je galère à trouver une couverture T.T

**Que je vous explique : **Thorin et Bilbon _(ceci n'est_**_ pas _**_un_**_ Thilbo_**_)_ sont soudés. Ouais, mais du mauvais côtés.

Alors oui, il y a un **OC**, et ce prologue et de son point de vue. J'espère attiser votre curiosité et vous retrouvez dans le courant du mois pour le prochain chapitre !_(promis cette fic' aura une fin, et je fais des chapitres d'avances pour être tranquille si jamais je calle ^^)_

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Je ne te reconnais pas.

Tu étais beau, tu étais fier, tu étais bon. Tu étais prince, tu étais mon prince, tu étais le futur roi sous la Montagne, l'avenir de ton peuple.

Tu es distant, tu es sournois, tu es cruel. Tu es roi, tu es mon roi, tu es le roi sous la Montagne, la mort de ton peuple.

Je ne te reconnais pas.

Tes yeux si étincelants autrefois, ce subtile mélange de glace que l'on trouve sur les grands lacs du Nord en hiver, avec les étoiles qui semblent s'y admirer comme dans un miroir, cette glace et cette brume, ton côté mystérieux, cette glace, cette brume et cette petite lumière au fond de ta prunelle, cette lumière de vie, et bien-être.

Il n'y a plus qu'une lueur noirâtre, dépourvu d'émotions, sauf une. La cupidité.

Je te ne reconnais pas.

Tu n'as d'yeux que pour ta pierre, ton joyaux, tu en oublies ta famille, tu m'oublies, tu oublies ce qu'est la vie. Tu ne parles qu'à ton conseillé, Bilbon, ce fameux hobbit si généreux qui t'a aidé à reconquérir ta Montagne.

Ce semi-homme qui dénonce les nains, les hommes, les fait tuer, et y prend un malin plaisir.

Je rêvais de toi. Désormais tu es mon pire cauchemar.

Qui t'as fait ça ? Ce dragon, cette pierre, cette guerre ?

Réaliseras-tu juste un jour ce que tu as fait ? Ce que tu me fais ? Ce que tu nous fais.

Ton propre neveu veut ta mort.

Et tu le mériterais.

* * *

Pitié pas taper ...

Ça peut être une death-fic. Ça peut. **Ou pas ! **

**Kanli ^^**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Couronnement

**Yay **bande de marshmallows ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêt pour ce premier chapitre, joyeux. Oui, celui-là est peinard.

**Rappels :**

**Rating : T **pour le moment, peut-être** M plus tard,** je verrais.

Cette fiction se passe après BOFA, et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf mes OC qui arriveront au fur et à mesure, et merci à **Cismet** qui fait office de **béta** (ou plus exactement qui trouve cette excuse pour les chapitres en avant première ^^)

Je publierais donc un chapitre **chaque dimanche**, voila voila !

* * *

**-Vous le savez, j'ai une dette immense envers vous. Vous qui m'avez suivi dans cette quête qu'aujourd'hui, avec le recul, je vois comme étant suicidaire et follement palpitante. Mais vous avez toujours été là, sans douter de moi, et je ne serais pas roi sans vous. Aujourd'hui, c'est aussi vous que l'on couronne. Mes treize compagnons nains, ce cher Bilbon, sans oublier le magicien gris.**

Les mains s'entrechoquaient à une vitesse impressionnante, emplissant tout Erebor du bruit des applaudissements, alors qu'agenouillé devant son trône, le roi sous la Montagne recevait sur sa chevelure ébène sa couronne dorée.

Bilbon était ému à un point inimaginable. Il en avait oublié le mal être qui le suivait depuis la fin de cette guerre.

Gandalf posa précautionneusement la couronne sur la tête du roi, qui attendait les yeux fermés. Il n'entendait que les applaudissements qui s'envolaient au-delà des murs de la Montagne.

Fili et Kili attendaient, debout sur le côté. Fili aussi allait recevoir une couronne, mais de la part de son oncle. Celle du prince héritier. Il donna un léger coup de coude à son frère, qui protesta quand l'ainé lui dit qu'il pleurait.

Balin lui, il pleurait. Son frère, avec une nouvelle marque de guerre, lui tapait le dos, et si ce geste était certes plus fort qu'il ne le pensait et qu'il faisait basculer le vieux nain en avant à chaque fois, il était rempli de tendresse.

Et Bilbon. Quand le roi se releva, fier et puissant, il sentit les larmes lui venir. Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient repris leur Montagne.

Les applaudissements, qui n'avaient pas cessé, redoublèrent. Plus loin, dans l'encadrement de la grande porte de la salle du trône, un nain ouvrit une cage, qui contenait treize oiseaux blancs, et une petite grive. Symbolique que tout ceci, la grive montrant la porte n'étant autre que Bilbon, le hobbit montrant le chemin, aidant des inconnus au péril de sa vie.

Peu de temps après ce lâcher d'oiseaux, Fili avança et s'agenouilla devant son oncle.

**-Avec cette couronne, par les pouvoirs et la tendresse que j'ai pour toi, fils de Durin, je te nomme héritier du royaume d'Erebor, et premier conseillé de ton roi.**

Kili, cette fois, du reconnaitre qu'il pleurait. C'était le rêve de son frère d'être le premier conseillé. Pas d'être roi, cette tâche revenait à Thorin, mais d'être celui qui l'aiderait en tout. Le jeune brun en applaudit à s'en briser les phalanges, mais il s'en fichait. Il était heureux.

Et il ne peut cacher sa surprise quand son oncle le fit monter.

Il avança dans la grande allée, sous les applaudissements incessants de la foule.

**-Kili, malgré tout jeune âge, tu es venu participer à cette quête, pour reconquérir une Montagne que tu n'avais jamais vue. Comme je refuse pertinemment de te nommer premier archer du roi, je te nomme second conseillé, et …**

Thorin se tut. Et se jeta sur son neveu pour l'enlacer, ce qui fit couler une bonne fois pour toute les larmes de Kili.

**-Merci, Kili.**

Il se rangea près de son frère, qui lui adressa un large sourire. Mais lui aussi, il avait la larme à l'œil.

**-Bilbon !**

Le petit hobbit regarda autour de lui. Puis s'avança vers le roi, et s'agenouilla.

**-Ce n'est pas à vous de vous agenouiller.**

Les deux frères avaient bien compris, comme le reste de la compagnie, et une bonne partie de la foule. Et Bilbon, en quelques secondes, se trouva être la seule personne debout dans la salle.

**-Vous serez toujours le bienvenu ici, mon ami.**

Il ne put rien répondre, il avait la bouche sèche, mais il souriait. Et il pensa à la fête prévue par les deux frères ce soir …

oOo

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait. Les mains dans les poches, ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler son sourire, il avança vers la compagnie. Les deux frères étaient sur la table, et le conseillé du roi ne semblait pas l'être. Un chope à la main, l'autre bras joint à celui de son frère, il lançait ses jambes en avant, dansait, chantait, buvait, tout comme son cadet. Et la musique … Bilbon adorait cette musique naine.

Il s'assit, et on lui apporta presque aussitôt une pinte de bière.

Mais il ne put la boire, puisque que Kili l'attrapa et le força à danser. Enfin, le força, le hobbit en avait bien envie aussi.

La danse finit, encore des applaudissements, puis chacun fit cul sec avec sa pinte. Et Fili entraina son frère dans une seconde danse, tandis que Bilbon se demandait ce que leur mère penserait de leur tenue.

Cette fois, la danse était moins agitée, mais les deux frères chantaient.

Une belle voix pour de tels braillards, pensa le hobbit avec un sourire. Il se surprit même à taper la mesure avec son pied.

Bien vite la salle entière, la plus grande d'Erebor reconvertie pour l'occasion, chanta avec les deux frères.

Puis, un groupe de musiciens entraina toutes les personnes présentent dans une danse, cette fois sur le sol. Les deux Durins se laissèrent tomber sur le banc et reprirent une pinte de bière.

**-Alors Bilbon, vous restez ici un moment ?**

**-Je pense bien. J'ai envie de revoir mon chez-moi, mais l'hiver arrive. Vous allez devoir me supporter jusqu'au printemps.**

**-On pourra peut-être enfin faire de vous un guerrier !** Beugla le grand Dwalin, qui avait déjà un coup dans le nez.

Il fut dit, quelques années plus tard, que s'il avait su, le semi-homme ne serait jamais resté à Erebor. Il serait parti dans la neige et le froid.

Mais il ne savait pas. Pas encore.

* * *

**Alors, ce début ? Une petite review pour la route ? :3**

**Kanli**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Aislinn

**Yay****!** J'espère que vous allez bien, qu'il fait beau toussa toussa ...

Avant de me taper ou de me lancer les œufs oubliés du frigidaire, je m'explique. Ce chapitre est court. Il raconte un peu ce qu'il s'est passé. On parle de l'OC, qui est quand même très importante pour la suite. Et vous allez me dire que c'est pas une excuse pour faire d'aussi petit chapitre.

Mais dans la semaine, vous aurez un **flashback**. Au début je pensais les mettre comme des chapitres mais vu que dès fois, ça n'aura rien à voir, ce sera plus comme un **bonus** qui tombera dans la **semaine**, le **vrai chapitre** étant publié **uniquement** le **samedi ou dimanche**. Voila !

Merci à **Julindy,** **Naheiah** pour leurs reviews, à Naheiah et **Aliena** **Wyvern** (qui est souvent là, je te remercie :D) pour suivre la fic' et à Aliena pour l'avoir ajoutré en favoris ! Et à **Cismet**, la **béta**.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'hiver était là depuis trois bons mois.

Lors du premier, on remit en état Erebor. Les chambres, les salles, les forges, les galeries, tout fut remis à neuf. On accueillait les familles, on soigna les guerriers.

Il y eu beaucoup d'accords commerciaux avec Dale, la ville du Lac, Mirkwood. Pour ce dernier, heureusement que le premier conseillé, Fili, savait faire preuve de diplomatie. Il obtenu à lui seul plusieurs contrats avantageux pour les nains d'Erebor. Et il reçut la fierté de son oncle, qui trouva en lui un parfait héritier.

Au début du second mois, le roi fut plus que ravi. Une personne qu'il chérissait plus que tout, héritière des Monts de Fer, arriva au royaume d'Erebor. Aislinn. Aussi appelé la petite allumette à cause de ses cheveux auburn qui, à moins d'être attaché, sont plus que sauvage et semblent scintiller au soleil.

Dáin n'avait pas eu la chance de voir Thorin sacré roi. Sa fille prenait alors la charge des Monts de Fer, mais son amitié avec le roi d'Erebor était une aide très appréciable.

Depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait fait que de retardé son départ au lendemain. Toujours un jour de plus. Mais cela ne gênait personne, elle aidait même Thorin avec quelques traités, et tout deux mettaient en place des échanges à long terme entre Erebor et les Monts de Fer.

**-La perte de votre père a dû être un coup dur …**

**-En effet, mais je m'y étais préparée … Je l'aidais avec les affaires du royaume, et comme vous le voyez je me débrouille plutôt bien.**

**-Je l'ai remarqué oui. Je vous en félicite.**

**-Merci. Et vous, comment faites-vous pour reprendre les pleins pouvoirs ?**

**-Ma sœur me soutient, mes neveux aussi. Et Bilbon a développé des talents insoupçonnés. Il a même fait venir des messagers du sud, pour élargir nos échanges commerciaux.**

**-De la part d'un hobbit c'est incroyable !**

**-Ce voyage l'a changé.**

Aislinn ne retenu pas la moue dubitative qui intrigua Thorin. Elle espérait qu'il disait vrai, et que ce n'était pas la pierre qui l'avait changé, comme elle le redoutait pour Thorin, qui par moment était froid et distant de tous.

Bien sûr, si elle avait su que le hobbit cachait autre chose, tout aurait été plus simple.

Bilbon, de son côté, avait revêtu des tenues naines. Il faisait plus fier. Et il se débrouillait de mieux en mieux à l'épée. Mais il allait de moins en moins à la taverne, il restait seul dans sa chambre, et Gandalf étant parti, personne ne se doutait de quoique ce soit.

Non, car qu'est-ce qu'un être aussi gentil, timide et courageux pouvait faire à un royaume entier, si ce n'est l'aider, y vivre pourquoi pas, et y être heureux.

Et le mal a disparu de ce monde.

* * *

Tiens, si quelqu'un trouve la raison du changement d'état de Bilbon, je lui envoie un extrait de ce qui va venir ! Allez, c'est pas bien compliqué. La dernière phrase vous donne un bel indice ^^

**Kanli**


	4. FlashBack 1 : Le bal

**Yay!** Bande de Londoniens du septième âge ! Quoi, comment ça je ne suis pas à Londres ? Awai, merde ... BREFOUILLE ! Au lieu de me morfondre sur ce théâtre inaccessible, je vous publie le tout premier **flashback** qui s'intéresse à **Thorin** (un poil fleur-bleue :3) et **Aislinn**. Au prochain chapitre, on attaque. Les têtes vont tomber ...

* * *

Il avançait sereinement, les mains croisées dans son dos, dans la grande salle de bal d'Erebor. La fête donnée par Thrór était des plus agréable, les invitées charmantes, mais il ne désirait danser qu'avec une seule personne.

Mais où était-elle !

Perdue dans la foule, nageant dans sa robe. Non, elle était là, en parlant avec Balin, en souriant. Thorin s'arrêta un instant pour l'admirer de loin.

Sa robe était d'un fond blanc, mais cousue de dorure. Le bustier avec des arabesques, les manches, assez courtes, en toiles, presque transparentes. Elle avait aussi une traîne, et ses cheveux étaient parés de perles, de minuscules perles qui semblaient être des étoiles apparaissant au soleil couchant.

Avec un sourire il s'approcha doucement. Elle le remarqua et se tourna vers lui alors qu'il prenait sa main pour y déposer un rapide baiser.

**-M'accordez-vous cette danse ?**

**-Avec grand plaisir.**

Même s'il dansait peu, Thorin était un bon danseur. Il était pas mal de chose au fond, en cherchant bien, très bien et très longtemps. Un nain rempli de qualité caché. Il jouait de la harpe mieux qu'un elfe, il était un guerrier redoutable, un diplomate par moment, et il était d'une très agréable compagnie avec les personnes qu'il aimait, même s'il avait du mal à l'avouer, son amour.

**-Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de voir votre sœur,** fit Aislinn en laissant sa main disparaitre dans celle de son cavalier.

**-Surement est-elle au bras de son époux.**

**-Et vous ? Vous comptez vous mariez un jour ? **

**-Cette question, vous me la posez sans cesse.**

**-Faux. C'est votre père qui vous le demande. Vous êtes beau, et vous gâchez votre jeunesse à apprendre des tactiques de guerre.**

**-Et à danser avec vous.**

**-Vous perdez votre temps avec moi ! **S'exclama-t-elle, faussement vexée.

**-Je te taquine,** répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant fugacement sur la joue, la faisant rougir. **Pour répondre à ta question, je n'en sais rien. Il me-**

**-Il te faut trouver la bonne personne, je sais.**

**-Petite prétentieuse ! Tu penses que c'est toi ?**

**-Autrement pourquoi aurais-tu demandé l'autorisation à mon père de me courtiser ? **Fit-elle avec un sourire taquin, et ce fut à Thorin de prendre des couleurs.

**-Il te l'a dit ?**

**-Non, j'écoutais à la porte.**

**-Une fouine ne peut être reine.**

**-Le loup et la fouine. Ravissant.**

**-Moi, un loup ?**

**-Froid, intriguant, et hypnotique, comme un loup.**

**-Tu me vois ravi de t'hypnotiser, Aislinn.**

Elle sourit, ce sourire auquel il rêvait la plupart du temps. Il rêvait d'elle, tout simplement. Et il savait qu'un jour il ferait sa demande, qu'il en ferait sa reine.

Il le savait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il avait juste oublié de prendre en compte un dragon. Juste ça.

* * *

J'ai hésité à vous le laisser comme sur Word, en italique, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas forcement pratique pour lire ^^

Sur ce, je vous dis bonne fin de semaine et rendez-vous **samedi** pour le prochain chapitre ! Et **merci** pour vos reviews et divers ajouts :D

*gros bizou*

**Kanli**


	5. Chapitre 3 : Décision

**Bon anniv' à Naewenn76 **:D

_Je voudrais parler de Londres. De l'Old Vic. Du théâtre où joue Richard Armitage. J'en connais qui y sont allées (je devais en être grrr). Elles ont vu Richard, elles ont un autographe ! Et il était torse-poil nom de dieu ! J'ai manqué ça ... On sait toutes qu'il est __***.***__ Et j'ai aussi loupé leurs têtes d'ahuries … La vie c'trop injuste x)_

**Brefouille**, pour la peine je vous ai fait un **chapitre plus long** puisque je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que chercher un nom en J et d'écrire, en espérant qu'il vous plaira et par pitié **attendez avant de tuer Bilbon ! J'en ai encore besoin !**

**Merci, un énorme gros merci à **_**Carrymaxwell**_** qui en plus de ses reviews m'a envoyé le lien des fanarts qui m'ont inspiré. **Je vous mettrais de temps en temps un lien pour illustrer, peut-être ... Quoiqu'il en soit merci à elle :D

**Merci **aussi à** Naewenn76, Naheiah, Neiflheim **pour leurs **reviews** et** merci pour les ajouts en favoris et follows **:D

* * *

Aislinn retardait donc toujours son départ. Et de toute façon, depuis peu, les départs d'Erebor, et même les entrées étaient plus que compliqués. Et peu à peu, la vie sembla s'arrêter autour de la Montagne. Personne ne sortait, personne n'entrait.

Ou plus exactement, personne ne sortait ou entrait sans la permission du roi.

Le roi, qui semblait fou.

Le roi qui n'avait d'yeux que pour l'Arkenstone, et son conseillé Bilbon. Nommé conseillé un hobbit, sur un coup de tête, disaient les gens.

Kili ne s'inquiétait pas. Il disait sans cesse qu'il fallait juste que son oncle se réhabitue à commander.

Son frère, lui, semblait bien plus inquiet, à raison.

Dans le courant du troisième mois, une réunion importante eut lieu avec les elfes de Rivendell. Elrond était venu jusqu'ici pour féliciter le roi, et parler des affaires de la Terre du Milieu.

Et Fili avait fait une remarque plus que pertinente, qui pouvait en effet assurer prospérité et richesse, ainsi que la sécurité. Remarque approuvé par tout le conseil présent.

Ce qui n'avait pas plus à Bilbon.

Il n'avait pas perdu son temps pour en informer le roi.

Comme le plus souvent maintenant, le roi regardait sa pierre, son Arkenstone, la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

Ses couleurs, semblable à celle du soleil, de l'écume, de la mer, hypnotisé le regard de glace du souverain. Dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, il la regardait. Et il se demandait quelle était cette tâche noire en son centre. Il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir remarqué auparavant.

**-Mon roi,** fit le semi-homme en s'inclinant jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses mèches touchent le sol. Il semblait ridicule avec sa tunique rouge sang un peu trop grande pour lui, son petit diadème d'or et ses bagues. Mais son regard noir faisait taire les critiques.

**-Qu'y a-t-il ?! Je suis occupé !** Cracha Thorin en lui lançant un regard aussi dur que la roche, aussi noir que la nuit.

**-Je voudrais vous parler d'une affaire bien dangereuse.**

Bilbon sourit. Il savait que le roi était encore trop tendre, mais lui, il avait un plan. Pour être le premier conseillé, être au côté du roi qui aurait un pouvoir sans limite.

**-Parle.**

**-Votre conseillé et neveu, Fili, semble quelque peu audacieux. Il apprend bien vite et selon moi, il ne fait cela que pour une chose.**

**-Pour apprendre à être roi,** déclara Thorin en posant la pierre si précieuse sur la table de marbre.

**-Oui, mais quand ?**

Le regard glacé de Thorin se figea dans celui de Bilbon, qui souriait discrètement et sournoisement.

**-Que veux-tu dire ?!**

**-Qu'il complote dans votre dos, sire. Qu'il veut votre place, et qu'il n'hésitera pas à la prendre par un bain de sang ! Un complot vous dis-je !**

Le sang du roi ne fit qu'un tour. Il regarda la pierre, et ses pupilles se rétractèrent. Oui. Fili était un traite, un félon, un manipulateur, un comploteur, un …

Non, que disait-il ? Fili était son neveu ! Son conseillé, son ami …

L'esprit du roi fut brusquement envahi par une émotion, une sensation étrange.

Avait-il besoin de ce conseillé ? N'était-il pas préférable de faire cavalier seul, ou avec ce hobbit si malin ?

Après tout, des neveux, il en a deux. Un seul suffit.

**-Que me conseilles-tu ?**

**-Tuez-le.**

oOo

**-Aislinn ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?**

**-Kili !**

Fili lui administra une tape sur la nuque, et le cadet cria en se massant le cou.

**-On ne parle pas comme ça à une dame !**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Fili. Ce qui m'amène, une question.**

**-Nous vous écoutons.**

Kili regarda la jeune naine du coin de l'œil tout en fourrant sa pipe. Elle était plus petite que Fili lui sembla-t-il. Ses cheveux auburn, virant par moment au roux à cause des rayons du soleil, étaient paré de petites perles. Sa robe, d'un bleu foncé, était décorée de fils dorés. Les manches tombaient aux genoux, ne couvrait pas les épaules, elle était cintrée et la mettait en valeur. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour se rincer l'œil. On est un nain viril et bourré de testostérone ou on ne l'est pas.

Fili ne semblait pas l'être. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, qu'elle avait de couleur ambre.

**-Votre oncle me semble bien distant.**

**-Distant de vous ? Allons, ne vous inquiétez pas ! On sait tous qu'il finira par vous demander en mariage !**

Elle serra ses poings sur ses hanches et fixa durement Kili.

Certes, elle et Thorin se connaissaient depuis un long moment et il n'avait autrefois pas manqué de lui faire la cour, pour la plus grande joie de Dáin, mais jamais il n'avait été question de mariage. Du moins elle le pensait. Si Thorin avait un certain charme, il était doté d'un sacré fichu caractère. Et surtout, depuis qu'il était roi, elle ne devait pas l'intéressé comme autrefois.

**-Pardon.**

**-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous,** reprit Fili. **Il est distant, mais je suppose que ce sont les affaires.**

**-Dans ce cas ne devriez-vous point l'aider ?**

**-Ma foi …**

L'héritier réfléchi un instant. Son oncle le félicitait moins lors de ses remarques qui permettaient de conclure un accord bénéfique. Il semblait … S'en ficher.

**-Je pense qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi,** dit-il finalement. Après tout, son oncle n'allait pas sans cesse lui jeter des roses.

Peu satisfaite de cette réponse, Aislinn les laissa à bavarder sur la terrasse et décida d'aller à la source du problème. Thorin.

Il ouvrit la porte après le cinquième coup, et ce qui la choqua, se fut ses yeux.

Un bleu à vous geler les os. Et les pupilles si petites …

Mais quand il vit qui était là, tout redevint normal, et Aislinn mit cet état au manque de lumière dans le couloir.

**-Je ne vous dérange pas ?**

**-Pas le moins du monde, Aislinn.**

Il disait ça d'une belle voix, presque enjôleuse.

**-Je voulais dire … Je suis ici depuis un bon moment et-**

**-Et restez tant qu'il vous plait !** Lui répondit Thorin avec un large sourire.

Aislinn soupira en silence. Autrefois elle avait fait effet sur le prince, mais maintenant, si elle n'était pas venu jusqu'à sa porte pour le voir, elle aurait cru le contraire.

**-Vous êtes bien distant,** dit-elle finalement, sans aucun tact.

**-Je le sais, mais ma fonction est à plein temps.**

**-J'espère pour votre future épouse que cela ne la gênera pas.**

**-Alors il faut vous y habituer,** dit-il avant de fermer la porte.

La naine resta immobile un moment devant la porte. Venait-il de dire à sa façon qu'il l'aimait, pour après lui claquer la porte au nez ?

En pestant contre le caractère de Thorin, elle abandonna le couloir sombre, ignorant que derrière la porte, le roi n'avait de nouveau d'yeux que pour l'Arkenstone.

Il ne pensait qu'au pouvoir …

oOo

**-Eh bien ? Tu me sembles bien pensif aujourd'hui, mon ami !**

**-Je le suis. Tout ceci m'inquiète.**

**-Vous, les anciens, vous paniquez pour rien,** ricana Bofur en soufflant sur le bois qu'il tenait entre les mains. Avec un petit burin il venait de tailler la tête de l'animal et devait souffler pour enlever les copeaux du bois.

**-Bofur, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas si jeune !**

**-Je n'ai pas de longue barbe blanche, je ne suis pas sourd et mon dos ne me fait pas souffrir, et j'ai toujours un succès fou près des naines.**

**-Vantard,** grogna Dwalin en montant une pinte de bière à ses lèvres.

**-Vantard peut-être, mais vieux ça surement pas !**

**-Ce n'est pas le débat,** rappela Balin en croisant ses mains sur la table. **Je veux vous parler de Thorin.**

**-Thorin par-ci, Thorin par-là … il est au pouvoir de **_**sa**_** montagne, dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps, laisse-le donc s'habituer au pouvoir !**

**-Il régnait bien mieux aux Montagnes Bleues.**

**-Aux Montagnes Bleues il y avait son frère,** glissa Bofur en s'appliquant à tracer le contour des yeux de sa figurine.

**-Que dirait-il de tout ceci ce pauvre Frerin,** soupira Glóin en comptant ses pièces avant de les empiler par colonne, tout en notant la somme sur un parchemin. **En tout cas l'argent rentre bien ! J'ai même de la monnaie elfique !**

**-Tu comptes acheter quoi avec ?**

Balin soupira et se calla dos à sa chaise, alors que son frère lui glissant un maigre sourire. Bofur était un optimiste, et Glóin n'avait d'yeux que pour ses pièces. Pour eux deux, tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de meurtre, rien ne les alarmera.

Mais quand il y aura un meurtre, c'est qu'il sera déjà trop tard ! Balin pressentait une catastrophe. Thorin avait survécu, comme ses neveux et la compagnie, à la Guerre des Cinq Armées, mais il avait gardé en lui la rage, la haine et l'amertume que Smaug lui avait données en prenant Erebor. Et maintenant qu'il avait reconquérir Erebor, c'était lui qui était devenu le dragon. Lui, le réel danger.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais il n'avait pas entièrement raison non plus.

Plus loin on riait de ce spectacle, et on se préparait à la revanche. La guerre a diminué tous les peuples, gagnants et perdants, mais les perdants n'ont rien eu pour rebâtir leurs territoires, leurs armées.

Et la chance avait tourné en leur faveur. C'était quand même étrange que par un simple geste, le cours de l'histoire puisse ainsi changer. C'était une citation de Frerin, qui plein d'ironie avait parlé des dragons et du mythe de leur naissance. Il avait donné un exemple. Comme si l'anneau mythique était ramassé par un innocent marchand, et qu'il l'amenait aux portes du plus grand royaume de la Terre du Milieu, lui permettant ainsi d'accéder au pouvoir …

Non, sérieusement. Comment un simple anneau pouvait avoir autant de pouvoir …

* * *

Bon, je ne suis pas du tout convaincu par la fin mais ça vous met sur une piste ... Mais sérieusement qu'est-ce que je vais faire de Bilbon ?! Je viens de me rendre compte que cette fic' peut remettre en cause le Seigneur des Anneaux :X

**Brefouille** ! Etes-vous heureux(ses même si à mon avis il y a peu de garçons ... Quoi, vous fantasmez pas aussi sur les Durins ? :p) de ce chapitre plus long ? Je l'espère.

Il n'y aura **pas de flashback cette semaine**, donc il faudra attendre **samedi ou dimanche prochain pour la suite** ;)

**Kanli ^^**

**PS : **apparemment il y aurait **425 vues sur cette fic'**. Soit vous laissez pas de reviews soit il y a un problème x) En tout cas merci beaucoup :D


	6. Chapitre 4 : Exécution

_**JE SAIS**_

_On est Vendredi. Mais demain j'ignore si je vais avoir du temps. Et ce chapitre est là. _

_Et dans mon état de générosité extrême (ou de déprime absolue, ça dépend du point de vue) je vous le donne quelques heures en avance. Tada._

_Faites semblant d'être content :D_

**_Et apparemment 600 vues pour la fic', merci :D_**

Pour ce qui concerne **Fili**, tout est déjà fait, je vous laisse voir ça ci-dessous. J'ai plusieurs chapitres prêts en avance, et le scénario tout tracer, alors je n'ai plus qu'a écrire et à publier.

Que dire d'autre ? J**e vous remercie pour vos reviews et divers ajouts, vous êtes géniaux :D** Et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent cette fiction en anonyme !

Ce chapitre est plus court que le dernier mais je n'ai pas voulu y retoucher, je ne fais plus rien de bien sur cette scène.. Sur ce, bonne lecture ...

* * *

Allongé sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts et les mains sous le coussin pour surélever sa tête, il songeait.

Quand cesserait-il de penser à cette bataille ? Peut-être jamais.

Mais elle avait valu le coup. Il songea à l'immense sourire de son cadet quand il l'avait revu, et à la fierté de sa mère. Même s'il avait dû tuer nombres d'ennemis et parfois laisser pour mort un ami, une connaissance, un allié.

Puis il pensa à sa place ici, à Erebor, les dires d'Aislinn sur son oncle … Le couronnement, et le train-train quotidien.

La porte qui alla s'abattre sur le mur avec un fracas assourdissant le tira de ses pensées. Il se redressa et regarda vers l'encadrement.

**-Mon oncle ? Bilbon ?**

Il fut tout aussi surpris de voir des gardes.

**-Fili, fils de Durin, tu es accusé de lèse-majesté et de convoiter la couronne.**

**-QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Bilbon ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend !**

**-Je défends mon souverain.**

**-Votre souverain ! C'est mon oncle !** Hurla Fili, terrorisé, ne comprenant pas.

**-Oncle que vous voulez tuer pour accéder au pouvoir !**

**-Bilbon …** Soupira l'héritier avec tristesse. Bilbon était mort. Ce hobbit en face de lui, c'était contre-nature.

**-Attrapez-le,** fit sèchement Thorin, et Fili fut trop surpris pour se débattre. Mais il pensa à son frère, à sa vie, à tout, et il tenta de s'échapper, en cognant avec ses genoux et ses coudes ses tortionnaires, mais rien à faire, ils l'emmenèrent hors de sa chambre après l'avoir bâillonné.

Il ne marchait pas, et ses pieds traînaient sur le sol, derrière lui. Il était tenu par les bras, et regardait son oncle qui avançait devant lui, en écoutant le hobbit. Il ne pouvait rien faire … Il ne comprenait pas. Il devait rêver. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Le prince nain regarda derrière lui. Personne dans le couloir, seulement un troisième garde au regard sévère.

Il remarqua avec étonnement et effrois qu'il était conduit aux cachots, au cœur de la Montagne, loin du soleil, loin de la vie.

Il tenta de crier, mais le bâillon, entre ses dents, l'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit. Alors il essaya de le mâchonner, mais il était trop résistant.

Ils passèrent à côté de la salle de torture. Fili ouvrit d'immenses yeux. Il croyait que c'était une légende, cette salle.

Sa respiration était aussi rapide que celle d'un coursier, et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, lui faisant à la fois mal et peur. Il transpirait à grosse goutte, bien qu'uniquement vêtu d'un corsaire.

Il fut jeté dans le cachot le plus sombre, après qu'in est attaché ses mains. Et son oncle se pencha vers lui, et il l'accueilli avec un regard terrifié, comme une biche avant d'être mise à mort.

**-Demain, à l'aube, ta tête te sera retirée par un coup de hache. Tu seras mort, Fili.**

oOo

Non. Il y avait erreur sur la personne.

Il venait de se lever, et envisageait une partie de chasse avec son frère. Et là, Balin lui dit de but en blanc.

**-Ton frère a été condamné à mort Kili. Par ton oncle. **

Il avait enfilé une simple chemise, et il courrait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs. Où était-il, où étaient-ils ? Où était son frère, son jumeau, son double, son confident ? Où était cet assassin ? Où était son vrai oncle ? Où était le vrai Bilbon.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Toute la populace était là. Et au loin, sur une esplanade en bois, le roi, Bilbon, un bourreau. Un bourreau avec sa cagoule noir, laissant apparaître simplement deux yeux qu'il ne pouvait bien sûr pas distinguer de là où il était.

Il y avait une souche d'arbre, qui lui semblait être couverte de sang séché. Il déglutit avec peine et avança au ralenti vers la foule.

Non. Pas Fili.

Filian peut-être ? Balin avait dû mal entendre. Enfin quand bien même, pourquoi le forgeron se ferait-il tuer ?

Il se stoppa, comme se stoppa son cœur et sa respiration, quand une silhouette monta loin devant loin sur le bois.

Sale, blessée, les cheveux blonds en pagailles. Un simple corsaire. Il leva la tête vers la foule.

**-FIIILIIIII !**

Kili sentit deux personnes l'attraper par les bras, mais il se dégagea et avança vers son frère, et le monstre de roi.

Fili se fit mettre à genoux, genoux qui se fracassèrent sur le bois. Il posa de force sa tête sur la souche d'arbre.

Kili courait, dégageant d'un geste les nains devant lui, les larmes dévalant ses joues, espérant toujours se réveiller.

Le bourreau leva la hache. Un rayon de soleil la fit étinceler. Kili n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Elle fit une coupure dans le bois. Et se tacha de sang. Sang qui s'écoula sur la souche d'arbre abîmée, laissant la chevelure blonde rouler sur le plancher, tout comme la tête sur laquelle cette chevelure dorée et autrefois tressée était attachée.

Les jambes de Kili refusèrent le moindre effort, et ses genoux se cassèrent, le laissant tomber à terre, trop fatigué, trop atterré pour crier.

Il y eut un immense silence. Les larmes du blond étaient coincées dans ses yeux.

**-Fili …**

Dwalin se rapprocha du jeune nain, et posa sa main sur son épaule, pendant que le bourreau faisait disparaître son œuvre dans les flammes d'un brasier.

**-Fili !**

S'était un murmure, un murmure et il fit couler quelques larmes.

**-FIIIIIILIIIIIIIIIII !** Hurla finalement Kili, manquant de se briser les cordes vocales et ne retenant plus ses larmes, qui étaient abondantes sur ses joues rouges.

Balin arriva, et Thorin s'avança sur l'esplanade, hautain. Dwalin, sachant ce que Kili voudrait faire, le fit se lever et reculer.

**-NOOOOOON ! FIIIIIILIIIIIIII !**

Les personnes présentes ne purent que baisser la tête. Leur prince était mort, et son frère l'était aussi. Mort de chagrin. Mort de peur.

**-ASSASSIN ! C'ÉTAIT TON NEVEU ! MON FRÈRE ! FILI !**

**-C'était un traître,** cracha le roi d'une voix grave.

**-Un traître … UN TRAÎTRE ! LÂCHE ! TU ME LE PAIERAS ! FILI !**

Il se débattit, crachant des insultes en khuzdul, et Dwalin du demander de l'aide à deux nains pour le retenir, le jeune se débâtant avec tant de force, la force de la haine et du désespoir.

Le roi jeta un regard hautain et méprisant aux nains présents, ignorant les cris et les larmes de son neveu.

**-Si l'un d'entre vous souhaite me voir tomber, il connaîtra le même sort que ce nain. Les traîtres ne peuvent payer que par le prix de leur sang.**

**-Avec leur tête détachée du reste, **siffla le semi-homme.

Kili cessa brutalement de crier. Il tomba à terres, ses mains empêchant sa tête de s'y fracasser, et il pleura. Il pleurait tellement que respirer était devenu un supplice. Il ne savait rien, il ne comprenait rien … Fili était mort. Et lui, il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose, pleurer.

Son propre oncle avait tué son frère. Fili.

Il ravala ses sanglots et redressa quelque peu sa tête. Un regard noir, rempli de haine, de soif de vengeance. Il ne pleurait plus.

**-Il le paiera. Je te le jure Fili, il le paiera. De sa vie. De sa misérable vie.**

Il se releva et surpris tout le monde en rebroussant chemin, essuyant ses joues d'un revers de main. Il marchait d'un pas décidé. Il savait quoi faire.

Car quand la tyrannie est un fait, la révolution est un droit.

* * *

La dernière phrase, je l'avais vu quelque part je ne sais plus où, il me semble que c'est une citation mais de qui, je ne veux pas dire de bêtise donc je me tais :X

Je parlais du Seigneur des Anneaux qui risque d'être compromis dans la suite de ma fiction. En faire une suite, pourquoi pas ? Mais j'ai d'autres projets. Le problème est qu'ils sortent de ma tête et que je ne peux pas les publier sur ce cite. Vous connaissez un bon site sinon ?

**Kanli** ^^

**PS :** Je fais de la pub pour une BD "la fille maudite du capitaine pirate" reçue pour mon anniversaire. Les dessins, en noirs et blancs, sont extrêmement détaillées et le contexte me fait penser à Alice Madness Returns (l'auteur dit s'être inspiré d'Alice au pays des merveilles au passage) et je vous le conseille. L'histoire est passionnante, et l'univers qui se dévoile sous nos yeux époustouflants, mais un peu méli-mélo. Brefouille, allez lire ça :p


	7. Chapitre 5 : Révolutionnaires

**Yay! **J'ai failli oublier de poster ce chaptire, honte à moi :X

_Pis vous avez vu, la couverture de cette fiction est désormais un des fanarts qui m'ont inspiré ^^_

Mais je suis là ! Avec un paquet de mouchoir ! Non, pas de choses tristes dans ce chapitre, mais c'est pour vous consoler du dernier qui vous a beaucoup touché j'ai l'impression.** Merci **de vos** reviews,** et** divers ajouts **d'ailleurs, et merci de** suivre la fiction, **on n'est pas dans le top 10, certes, **mais ça marche bien, j'en suis contente :D**

**Réponse** à ta review, chère (ou cher) **Guest**. Déjà non ne t'abstient pas de lire xD Viens lire ma fic' ! Elle est certes triste, mais je te promets que ta soif de vengeance va être assouvie dans un moment, et que tu vas arrêter de pleurer, ou alors ce sera de joie. Si, je t'assure que c'est possible. Si, si. Oui, c'est horrible ce qu'ils ont fait à Fili (ton Fili, je cite ^^) mais cette fic' est une darkfic' avec un Thorin fou, et un Bilbon possédé, mais c'est vrai que c'est horrible qu'il n'est pas pu faire ses adieux à son frère… Alors désolé à toi et aux fans de Fili, je vous promets que Kili va le venger ^^

Et je souhaite bon courage à VOUS qui avez vous aussi la rentrée ... Pour ma part c'est mardi à 10h30, direction première L ... Alors **bon courage** !

* * *

Cela faisait un mois que Fili était mort.

Dès lors, la misère s'était abattue sur le royaume comme un oiseau de proie sur sa cible. A Dale, la nourriture était rare et acheté à prix d'or. Et ceux qui n'étaient pas malades étaient morts.

A la ville du Lac, l'hiver glacial faisait des ravages, et il n'y avait plus un centime dans les caisses.

A Erebor, les mineurs mourraient dans les galeries, épuisés, mal nourris. Le roi régnait sans pitié, et bon nombre de nains avaient connu le même sort que Fili.

Tout avait changé.

Certains avaient voulu partir. Comme Aislinn, qui se vit l'accès refuser à sa maison, et qui pour avoir tenté de s'enfuir, reçu une multitude de coups, dont elle portait encore quelques marques.

Kili de son côté, avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient encore moins en état que les crins d'un poney sauvage. Ses yeux injectés de sang, semblaient noirs, morts. Des cernes immenses les contournaient, et il ne riait jamais. Il ne souriait pas, et préférait donner sa part de nourriture à Bofur qui devait aller chaque jours miner. Et ce petit bout de pain raccrochait le nain au chapeau à la vie.

Vivre, ce n'est même plus un devoir, c'est un droit. Et le roi peut vous enlevez cette vie si bon lui semble. A lui ou à son premier conseillé.

Bilbon, qui avait plus que changé. Sournois, dénonçant tout et n'importe quoi. Et cette lueur noir dans ses yeux …

Kili attendait.

Il attendait comme chaque jour que les nains viennent. Ils étaient peu nombreux.

Lui, il se fichait de mourir. Il était déjà mort de toute façon. Son âme, son cœur, ce n'était plus qu'un tas de morceaux brisés, et ses yeux étaient trop fatigués pour encore pleurer. Quand il parlait, c'était d'une voix grave.

**-Vous voilà enfin.**

Chacun prit sa place et s'assit. Le jeune nain resta debout.

Il avait récupérer les attaches de son frère, celle dont il se servait pour tenir les tresses de ses moustaches, et les avait passées sur un fil qu'il avait noué autour de son cou, caché sous sa tunique.

**-Kili.**

Il grinça des dents et se tourna.

**-Tu n'es pas avec nous, va-t'en.**

**-Je ne suis pas contre vous.**

**-Par principe, si.**

**-Kili ! Cette révolution que tu trames dans l'ombre ne sert à rien et tu le sais ! Ton oncle à les pleins pouvoirs ! Et même si tu arrivais à l'assassiner, tu serais tué à la suite !**

**-Et alors ?**

**-KILI ! Ton frère est MORT ! Et ce n'est pas de petites réunions clandestines qui vont le ramener.**

Il tourna violement la tête vers Aislinn, faisant voler ses cheveux ternes, et dévoilant son visage marqué par la haine. Et la peur.

**-Va-t'en,** siffla-t-il.

**-Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton oncle !** Cracha la jeune naine avant de tourner les talons, laissant Kili à ses occupations inutiles.

**-Aujourd'hui, il faut que nous parlions de Dale. La situation est critique et-**

**-Excuse-moi Kili, mais je suis d'accord avec Aislinn.**

Le nain qui venait de parler avait à peu près l'âge de l'héritier brun. C'était le fils d'un mineur et d'une marchande, comme le montraient ses habits pauvres. Un vieux pantalon, des bottes rafistolées et une tunique sale. Et les tresses attachées avec des fils tout simple, pas des bijoux.

**-Derog, rassieds-toi et tais-toi.**

**-Kili, tu es obsédé par ce qui s'est passé. Je te comprends, mais je comprends qu'ici je perds mon temps. **

**-Et que vas-tu faire ?! Retourner travailler aux mines et y mourir comme un rat ?!**

**-Oui, **répondit le nain fermement avec de quitter la petite salle, laissant les autres dubitatifs et Kili dans une rage folle.

Comment ces idiots pouvaient-ils être aussi indifférents à la mort de Fili, de son frère ?! Comment pouvaient-ils se laisser abattre sans la moindre contestation ? Tout ça, c'était la faute de Bilbon …

D'un geste il envoya se fracasser un pot de verre contre le mur.

**-VOUS ! Si vous pensez comme lui, PARTEZ !**

Personne ne se leva.

**-Kili. **

**-QUOI ?!**

**-Tu deviens fou.**

Niahm n'avait pas peur du jeune nain, contrairement aux autres, parce qu'elle le connaissait bien.

Elle n'était pas pauvre autrefois, mais Thorin avait ruiné sa famille. Son pantalon noir, qui collait à sa peau et se cachait dans des grandes bottes de cuirs à lacets était par endroit abimé, décousu. Et sa tunique marron, qui tombait à son genou, avait été rafistolé par endroit, et arborait désormais des couleurs orangés et beiges. Et sur ses mains, des sortes de mitaines, en réalité un simple tissu en laine sombre dans lequel elle enfournait chaque matin ses bras.

Parce que l'hiver était là, malgré tout. Et que le bois, c'était devenu l'or. Aussi une peau d'ours siégeait derrière elle. Elle venait de l'enlever, montrant ses manches trouées.

Kili se tut et l'observa. Autrefois elle avait une robe bleue, plus courte que les robes habituelle, et des bijoux. Maintenant, des loques en bon état. Il ricana à cette pensée.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?** Demanda Niahm calmement.

**-Bientôt le roi lui-même devra s'habiller de loques !**

Les mots « Fili » et « mon oncle » avait disparu de son esprit. Bien que le nom de son frère le hante toujours il se refusait de le prononcer. Et pour lui, son oncle, celui qui lui avait appris à marcher, était mort.

Il regarda autour de lui. Derrière la naine brune, une fenêtre en cul de bouteille laissait apparaitre la neige qui tombait toujours, recouvrant la moindre parcelle de vie.

Il se souvenait qu'avec son frère, ils aimaient la neige. Un hiver il l'avait harcelé chaque matin jusqu'à ce que le blond accepte de le suivre en plein aube pour faire un elfe de neige avant de le bombarder de boules de neiges qui rougissaient les doigts nus du petit Kili.

Sa gorge se serra à ce souvenir. Son oncle était venu, et les avait aidés à détruire cet elfe blanc. Et Kili, qu'est-ce qu'il avait ri.

**-Mon frère est mort,** murmura-t-il comme s'il venait de le découvrir.

Ori, qui avait suivi aveuglement le brun depuis le début de cette révolution, se leva et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune nain. Niahm se leva aussi, et l'entoura de ses bras alors que Kili pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Aislinn avait raison. Son frère était mort, et rien ne le ferait revenir.

oOo

**-Mon roi.**

Il s'inclina jusqu'au sol et s'assit, alors que le roi en question n'émit qu'un faible grognement, refusant de détourner les yeux de sa pierre.

**-Quelles nouvelles ?**

**-Rien d'extraordinaire,** répondit Bilbon en nettoyant la lame d'une de ses dagues. **Les gens achètent à haut prix le bois et le pain. Les mineurs tombent comme des mouches.**

**-Il faudrait leur laisser des repos.**

**-Jamais, **fit Thorin d'une voix grave, semblable à un rugissement. **Il nous faut de l'or.**

**-Vous allez déclencher une révolution.**

**-Seule Aislinn ferait ça, **pesta le semi-homme en rangeant sa dague.

Le roi leva quelques secondes les yeux de sa pierre, mais il dut se résoudre à continuer la contemplation de cet objet.

**-C'est une véritable fouine, elle va trouver …**

**-NON !**

Le poing du roi s'abattit sur la table, faisant sursauter son conseillé et le messager de Morin.

**-Bilbon, je vous interdis de lui faire du mal !**

**-Vous perdez la raison,** siffla le messager entre ses dents jaunis. Il ne fallait pas qu'il resta la moindre parcelle humaine dans le cœur du roi. **Si cette femme est un danger, éliminez-la. **

**-Le problème, **reprit Bilbon, **c'est que c'est la dirigeante des Monts de Fer, et que sa disparition serait trop remarquée.**

**-Alors faites la taire.**

**-En lui coupant la langue ?** Ironisa Bilbon.

**-Il y a bien d'autres moyens de faire taire une femme,** déclara le messager avec un sourire sournois.

* * *

Alla ! Reviews ? :3

Sinon que dire ... Désolé des fautes possibles mais je ne prends plus de béta donc voilà et euh ... Le mystère pour Bilbon reste entier. Je veux dire : qu'en faire ? Le tuer, le refaire changer ... Si vous avez des hypothèses de ce qui va se passer, montrez les moi ! :D

**Kanli**


	8. Chapitre 6 : Réflexions

**Yay** ! Bande de redoublants ! Oui, c'est la **rentrée** (_non, crois-tu ?)_ et j'espère que vous avez survécu à cette première semaine pour la suite de cette fiction que j'espère pouvoir continuer (_non ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas chez moi en semaine avant quasi vingt heures, que je ne pouvais pas des masses écrire le mercredi, que j'ai cours le samedi …_) donc les **chapitres seront **plus vers** le dimanche** je pense. Oh, et j'aime ma prof de littérature anglaise :3

**Je n'aime pas ce chapitre.** Nah. Il faut attendre avant l'action, bawai, donc voilà, mais vous allez voir dans la partie de Kili je voulais bien montrer ses sentiments mais bofbof. Mais pour certain vous allez peut-être possiblement envisager de songer à penser à faire remonter Thorin dans votre estime. Pas sûr. Oui, je parle, je parle. Et pour Morin, vous allez voir. Voilà, ceci était la phrase utile du jour \o/

Réponse à **Guest** : le fanart m'a tout inspiré, il est la parfaite illustration de Bilbon en effet. Il faut que je vous donne le nom de celui ou celle qui a fait ça !  
Toi aussi tu veux couic Bilbon ! Ralala, vous n'avez plus de sentiments pour ce petit bonhomme ? Non, la mort de Fili vous a toutes fâchées. (_À ce propos, j'aurais cru qu'une ou deux [ou un, y a-t-il un homme ici !] aurait trouvé … Mah non_). Thorin et Aislinn c'est complexe. Il me fallait ce personnage pour cette fiction, même si ce n'est pas le personnage principal, d'ailleurs qui est-il ce P.P j'en sais rien, et oui ce messager a des idées louches en tête. Mais … A suivre :p

_Et pour ma rentrée en première L … C'est en perdition. Une seule classe contre 10 de S (sérieusement c'est quoi votre truc avec les maths). Et je n' veux pas passer mon BAC … Et vous ? :p_

* * *

Rebondir sur du vide, c'est ce que Kili cherchait à faire depuis le début. Désormais il lui fallait un nouvel objectif, à part le corps froid de son oncle au bout de son épée, de nouvelles personnes à aimer …

Sa mère n'était pas là. Enfin si, mais comme absente. Elle ne faisait que pleurer, et Óin devait la faire boire de force, sinon elle y serait restée déjà de nombreuses fois. Elle semblait avoir oublié qu'elle avait un deuxième fils, Kili, et un frère. Quoique son frère fût comme mort, il était ailleurs.

Assis sur son lit, les doigts emmêlés, il pensait.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu transformer à ce point Bilbon ?

Il ferma les yeux et réfléchi.

Le hobbit était là au couronnement. Il était heureux et ému. Et après, il s'était lentement transformé en cet être sans-cœur, cupide et meurtrier qui avait osé tuer son frère.

Le jeune brun se massa les tempes dans l'espoir de raviver des souvenirs qui donnerait l'explication de la transformation de Bilbon. Aux forges, aux galeries, rien de rien.

Kili se laissa tomber en arrière. Il soupira, et les larmes lui montèrent.

Rien ne servait de chercher midi à quatorze heures, de croire que tout pouvait redevenir comme avant. Son oncle était pire qu'un dragon, le semi-homme pire qu'Azog, et son frère était mort.

Fili était mort. Rien ne le ramènerait. Pas même la détermination de son petit frère. Il avait eu la tête coupée, il était mort et …

Et tout était fini. Thorin était cupide, arrogant, froid et distant, il avait tué son neveu, son héritier, qui était comme son propre fils !

Kili laissa les larmes tièdes et salées dévaler ses joues pâles, tout en se retenant d'hurler. Il voulait hurler le nom de son frère, son désespoir et sa haine.

Fili était le premier à vouloir être dans la compagnie. Le premier à y croire.

Et il était mort.

oOo

**-Eh bien je vous remercie pour vos conseils.**

**-C'est mon maitre qui sera ravi. Je vais le voir de ce pas !**

**-Bonne route, Morin.**

Morin, il se glissa sur sa selle et talonna son cheval qui partit à grandes foulées dans les sous-bois.

Ce plan marchait mieux que tous les autres. Une fois qu'Erebor serait à eux, ils pourraient avoir les Montagnes Bleues. Ils avaient déjà presque gagné Isengard. Bientôt, le maitre aurait ce qu'il convoitait, et bientôt, il sera le seul roi sur cette terre.

oOo

Bofur ne taillait plus sa figurine, il n'avait plus cœur à le faire et de toute façon il gardait ses forces.

Balin l'attendait, accompagné de son frère, dans un couloir, éclairés par une torche qui manquait de s'éteindre à chaque coup de vent qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre.

**-Je vous l'avez bien dit que cela n'allait pas,** grogna Balin en coupant trois morceaux de pains, trois de fromages et trois de jambon fumé.

**-Mais c'est Thorin ! Il nous a mené ici,** soupira Nori en prenant la part que Balin lui donnait.

**-Non, ce Thorin n'est pas le chef qui nous a mené ici,** pesta Dwalin en croisant les bras.

Bofur mangea sans broncher, comme Wilsard. Le mineur avait lui aussi été frappé par la cupidité de Thorin, qui forçait les mineurs à travailler toute la journée jusqu'à l'épuisement. L'or, il voulait de l'or, encore et toujours. Et les gardes ne valaient guère mieux. Ils devaient choisir entre sauver les leurs et se condamner, ou survivre en étant spectateur de cette horreur.

**-Et ailleurs ?** Demanda le nain en attrapant la gourde en peau que lui tendait le vieux Balin.

**-Kili est devenu fou à sa manière. Sa mère … Elle n'est plus rien qu'une fontaine, ironisa Balin. Et pour les « haut placés », rien. Ils n'ont plus aucun droit, à moins d'être un lèche-botte de compétition. Personne n'entre, personne ne sort.**

**-L'ironie de la chose, c'est qu'Erebor est devenu un tombeau. On y mourra, et personne ne viendra porter de l'aide aux survivants. Thorin s'est lui-même condamné …**

Dwalin approuva avec un long soupir. Il pensait que Bofur avait raison. Mais non. Quelqu'un viendrait une fois que la Montagne ne serait qu'un tombeau froid, désert et silencieux, hanté des fantômes des nains tués par le roi fou.

oOo

**-OÙ EST-ELLE !**

Il envoya valser toute la paperasse accumulée sur le bureau d'un geste, et ne sembla pas de rendre compte qu'un éclat du verre de vin posé sur ce bureau lui avait laissé une belle entaille sur le dos de la main.

**-BILBON ! OÙ EST-ELLE !** Rugit-il une nouvelle fois, laissant pourtant son serviteur de marbre.

Bilbon était debout, les mains sagement croisées dans son dos, un maigre sourire étirant ses lèvres.

**-Où est quoi, sire ?**

**-L'ARKENSTONE ! Où l'as-tu caché !? Qu'en as-tu fait ! OÙ EST-ELLE !**

Le semi-homme soupira d'une manière théâtrale. Le roi était quasiment éprit de cette pierre. Fou. Et en plus de ça, il perdait la mémoire.

Il envoya le bureau valser d'un coup de pied, et sortit son épée de son fourreau pour y laisser une grande marque au milieu, puis recommença, s'acharnant sur le bois.

**-Sire, je ne pense pas que c'est ce bureau qui vous l'a prise.**

**-AH OUI ! ALORS DIS-MOI** **OÙ ELLE EST !**

**-A sa juste place, sur le trône.**

**-NON ! Elle n'y est pas, je viens de vérifier !** Aboya Thorin en rangeant son épée avant de donner un dernier coup de pied dans le meuble, qui s'effondra d'un coup en mille morceaux.

**-Qui aurait-pu la voler sinon votre neveu.**

**-KILI NE FERAIT JAMAIS UNE CHOSE PAREIL ! COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE CA VERMINE !**

Bilbon tiqua. D'ordinaire le roi l'aurait approuvé, et couru à la chambre du prince nain pour la mettre à sac et trouver la pierre.

**-Aucunes de mes neveux ne voudraient me voler cette pierre ou me faire du mal, tu entends ?! JAMAIS !**

Thorin avait passé la nuit et la matinée loin de la pierre. Cela ne pouvait pas suffire à le rendre dans cet état presque humain. Il y avait Aislinn avec lui, bien qu'elle soit encore terrifiée après l'exécution de Kili.

**-Ne bougez pas, sire, je vais la chercher.**

Bilbon courut jusqu'à sa cachette secrète qu'il avait fait dans le mur. Il suffisait d'appuyer sur une pierre, bien camouflée. Il prit l'Arkenstone et retourna à la chambre du roi en s'interrogeant. Thrór aurait réagi comme prévu. Alors pourquoi pas Thorin ? L'emprise de la pierre ne fonctionnait-elle pas sur lui ? Ou du moins pas à distance ?

* * *

Suspens ! Ou pas..

Sur ce, je vous dis un gros énorme monstrueux **MERCIIIIIII** pour vos reviews, et à la semaine prochaine ! (_Ou pas.._)

**Kanli**


	9. Chapitre 7 : Observations

**Yay!** Bande d'irlandais à bouclettes ! Vous allez bien, vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? SUPER ! Je vais vous la gâcher avec la mort de Fili, la trahison de BIlbon et ... Certes. Je me tais.

Cette semaine a vite filée, comme mon poignet (_R.I.P)_ et je dois vous dire que **le prochain chapitre aura possiblement du mal à venir**. Depuis la rentrée je n'ai pas pu écrire. Cette année c'est la première, le BAC de français au bout, les TPE (_sur l'imagination BORDEL C'EST BOOOON CA :D ... Pardon_) donc pour écrire le temps est court. **Je vous jure de faire ce que je peux.** Promis.

Réponse à** Lyra **(_moi j'aime bien ce p'tit nom comme tu dis_ ^^) : Mais je n'y peux rien pour le souvenir de Fili ! D'ailleurs ça m'a amusé de voir que vous étiez toutes (aucunes traces d'hommes ici) scandalisées par la mort de Fili, mais si je fais un sondage il ne va pas être dans les favoris je pense … Brefouille. Ce hobbit joufflu malveillant n'est pas si stupide … Même si Thorin est plus fort que lui et garde en son cœur une part d'humanité. Mais oui Thorin a perdu le fil de l'histoire, ne pas croire tout ce qu'il dit ! Peut-être a-t-il un double jeu … :P  
Pour Morin tu verraaaaas ! Je me suis jurée de ne rien spoiler ! Je ne dirais qu'une chose et ce sera ma conclusion : Bilbon a **toujours** l'anneau. **Toujours**.

* * *

**-Thorin ?**

Il ne leva pas la tête, ne daigna même pas détourner les yeux un instant de sa pierre.

**-Thorin ? Que faites-vous ?**

**-Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?** Il sifflait, tel un serpent. **Regardez ses éclats ! De l'or, des saphirs, des opales, et cette lueur en son centre, si hypotonique … Si belle …**

**-Thorin !**

Il tourna vivement la tête. La couronne empêcha ses cheveux d'ébène de voler, mais elle ne cachait pas ses yeux vitreux et d'un bleu aussi froid que le grand lac en plein hiver. Un frisson parcouru de haut en bas Aislinn. Elle resta malgré tout droite face au roi.

**-Il n'y a pas que cette pierre dans-**

**-Taisez-vous ! Que voulez-vous ?**

**-Je cherche votre sœur. Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre. Et comme d'habitude elle n'en sort pas …**

**-Cette idiote est partit dans la nuit.**

**-Co-comment ?!**

**-Elle est partit dans la nuit vous dis-je. J'ignore où et je m'en contrefiche. **

Aislinn chancela quelque peu, et du poser sa main à plat sur la table pour ne pas tomber. Thorin aimait sa sœur avant, c'était incontestable. Il l'aidait, la chérissait, et ses fils, ses neveux pour lui, il s'en était toujours occupé …

**-Vous avez changé Thorin. Et pas en bien.**

Aislinn fit demi-tour, la tête basse et l'air triste.

Oui, Thorin était définitivement mort. Il avait tué son héritier, et bannit sa sœur. Car elle le savait déjà que Dís était partit, elle voulait juste la version du roi. Encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa Kili. Dans un état encore pire que la veille.

**-Kili, je voudrais … M'excuser pour hier.**

**-Ma mère m'a abandonné.**

**-Kili ?**

**-Elle est partit. Son fils est mort, son premier fils, et moi, elle m'abandonne à son frère devenu fou.**

Fou. C'était le mot juste.

**-Kili écoute-**

**-Non, toi écoute moi. Maintenant plus personne ne me retient de faire cette révolution. J'ai perdu tout ce que je j'aime le plus au monde.**

**-Tu as toujours tes amis.**

**-Non. Il en a tué cinq.**

La jeune naine soupira et s'écarta pour continuer sa route. Kili ne pouvait plus être résonné, c'était fini. Lui aussi était devenu fou, à sa manière. Fou de douleur, et il voulait se venger.

oOo

Kili était assis, regardant face à lui le sol gris. Dehors, l'orage tonnait. La pluie battait la fenêtre, les murs, et faisait fondre la neige. Le tonnerre grondait soudainement, le faisant parfois sursauter, parfois pas. Parfois il semblait ne pas l'entendre. Et les éclairs éclairaient la pièce sombre pendant quelques secondes, et puis plus rien que le silence, ou le bruit répétitif de la pluie.

**-Kili …**

Il leva doucement la tête. Ori se tenait devant lui, dans sa tenue qu'il avait portée lors de la quête. Des haillons en somme. A côté de lui, Niahm, et le vide. Ils n'étaient que deux à oser s'opposer à la tyrannie, à la folie du roi. Plus lui.

**-Mon oncle est mort à la bataille des cinq armées. Et le cœur de Bilbon avec lui. Nous le savons tous. Et personne ne fait rien. Maintenant je suis le seul Durin à protéger Erebor, le roi ne faisant que le détruire. Nous devons stopper ce cauchemar. Nous devons le faire tomber, le faire tomber de haut.**

Niahm baissa les yeux. Kili avait dit le faire tomber de haut pour ne pas dire le tuer.

**-Même si tu arrives à le tuer, Bilbon te feras exécuter.**

**-Je tuerais Bilbon.**

**-C'est de la folie !** S'exclama Ori en levant les bras au ciel.

**-De la folie dis-tu, Ori ? Nous avons espéré que cela passe. Nos espoirs ont été en vain. Ce n'est pas une maladie de l'esprit. Ce n'est pas le charme du dragon. C'est bien pire.**

**-Kili, tu sais que cela ne ramèneras pas ton frère.**

**-Je le sais.**

**-Tu sais qu'en faisant ça, tu condamnes des nains tels que Bofur, qui mine sans répit. Et même Óin, Gimli, ou moi.**

**-Je le sais.**

**-Et tu t'en fiches.**

**-Je n'ai qu'un but : me venger. Et qu'importent les moyens par lesquelles j'y arriverais.**

Elle se décolla du mur et avança tristement dans les sombres couloirs, passant par moment près des fenêtres qui n'étaient pas fermées et laissaient entrer la pluie. Aislinn savait que Kili était devenu fou de chagrin, mais elle savait que Bilbon pouvait le tuer d'un claquement de doigt. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore fait ?

**-Aislinn. Venez !**

Balin était un de ceux qui résistaient à leur façon. Il faisait évacuer des enfants, des familles, mais cela ne marchait pas toujours. Mais il avait réussi à plusieurs reprises.

**-Nous avons réussi. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous !**

**-Et quoi ? Laisser Kili se tuer ? Vous laissez mourir ? Déclencher une autre guerre contre un monarque fou ?**

Balin baissa les yeux en silence. Oui, une fois dans ses montagnes, que ferait-elle ? Rien.

Elle devait rester, et chercher comment aider et sauver Kili. Et Thorin. Quoiqu'elle-même commençait à penser que seule la mort sauverait la paix.

oOo

La pioche se releva du sol et s'abattu sur la roche, la faisant éclater et laissant des éclats de pierre voler dans un petit périmètre. Bofur sortit de sa poche un petit mouchoir et s'essuya le front avec avant de sourire tristement. Ce morceau de tissu lui faisait penser à celui qu'il avait donné à Bilbon autrefois. Dans un autre monde peut-être, cela paraissait si …

**-Au travail !**

Il releva sa pioche et continua son éreintant travail en priant la bougie de fondre. Ces bougies fondaient en une journée. Une fois que cela serait fait, il pourrait rentrer chez lui et se reposer, et également veiller sur son cousin qui était dans un sommeil profond. Bilbon avait failli le tuer, et Óin l'avait de justesse sauvé. Il était apparemment dans le coma.

Dire que Bofur aurait donné sa vie pour le semi-homme lors de la quête. Dire qu'il l'a supplié de ne pas retourner à Rivendell.

Le mineur donna un violent coup de pioche dans la roche, puis un second, et encore un autre, en imaginant la roche prendre l'apparence de Bilbon. Il le tuait. Il se détendait les nerfs.

Le garde souriait. Les mineurs avaient une rage en eux qui faisait accélérer le travail. Et puis lui, il était sans cœur. Pour d'autres gardes, le saut de l'ange en haut de la Montagne était préférable à ce travail.

Bofur se releva en entendant la clochette familière et très appréciée. Alnyra arriva, tenant devant elle une grande cruche d'eau et un petit bol. Une fois face à lui, elle remplit le bol et lui servit de l'eau. Il but en vitesse et elle eut même le temps de le servir une seconde fois.

Ses cheveux autrefois encore plus éclatants que l'or étaient si ternes, et tellement abimés. Au coin des yeux des rides avaient trouvé leur place avec l'inquiétude dû à la crainte de voir son amant mourir dans les mines. Et les haillons qu'elle portait … Mais dans la seule poche qu'elle avait, il y avait une petite figurine, celle d'une grive. Faite par l'amant lui-même, qui pour le moment tuait la roche à coup de pioche en imaginant qu'elle était un hobbit.

Tous devenaient fou dans cette montagne.

* * *

Stupide Bofur qui a retenu le hobbit ! Je plaisante. Au passage, je pleure d'avance pour Décembre et si Jackson à osé tuer Bofur je fais un meurtre.

Et en répondant à Lyra une idée m'est venue. Je voudrais savoir **"Quel est votre Durin préféré ?"** (_et pourquoi !_) Car vous pleurez Fili mais selon moi il n'est pas en tête de la course, ou alors j'ai réuni ses fans. **Alors** ? :P

**Kanli**

**PS :** Lyanora, je ne suis pas sûre que Saphir accepterait de faire ça, même pour sauver Erebor xDD Et Bilbon n'aura pas les idées en places xD


	10. Chapitre 8 : De haut en bas

**Yay!** Bande de corpus dissident ! Alors ...

**JE SAIS**

Je n'ai pas publié la semaine dernière, mais je vous avais prévenu. J'ai **peu de temps** (sauf le midi, y a de quoi devenir folle !) et quand j'ai du temps, comme aujourd'hui (LHForum de m****) et bien l'inspiration est ... Thorin a du lui couper la tête également. Mais voilà le chapitre est là ! Et là vous me direz "_pourquoi le publier le vendredi ?_". Deux choses : j'ai le temps, et je vais **essayer de faire un second chapitre demain.** Je ne promais rien. Mais si jamais le soir l'inspiration jaillit (merci pour les musiques toi, là !) il y aura un autre chapitre. Mais c'est dur. Je ne voudrais pas tomber dans l'extrême rébellion non plus. Mais il faut que je me jette à l'eau car la fiction est encore longue ...

**Lyra :** MOUSTACHE ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec la moustache ! Et je ne parle pas que de celle de Fili enfin bref, passons. Han la mateuse ... Dixit celle qui fait de même avec le petit frère ! Pour en revenir à cette fiction. Thorin est fou à lier et ne me tapez pas, mais j'aime. J'aime écrire un personnage fou, ça laisse un champ d'action presque infini, on peut lui faire faire tout ce qu'on veut et mettre ça sur le dos de la folie, enfin bon. En parlant de folie j'ai eu une idée et si je le fais, c'est de moi que vous allez avoir peur XD. Bifur ? J'ai dis quelque chose sur Bifur (cousin de Bofur donc) moi ? Ou alors tu voudrais en savoir plus ? On m'a demandé pour Ori et ici j'ai essayé de le caser, mais Bifur eh bien écoute au prochain chapitre je vais essayer si c'est ça ;) Et ooooouuuuiiiii Bofur je l'adore avec sa moustache (CUIR CUIR MOUSTACHE) et son chapeau :3

Sinon, le **sondage**, ba dis-donc y a pas foule ! Mais **Fili** est en tête avec deux voix, suivi de son frangin et son oncle, tout deux avec une seule voix. Roh. Ba je n'aurais pas cru, voyez-vous. Ai-je attiré les fan de Fili ? :P

_**Sur ce ...**_

* * *

On avait longtemps parlé de la désolation du dragon, mais maintenant on parlait de celle du roi sous la Montagne. Certes, l'herbe avait repoussé, et les habitants de la ville du Lac ne risquaient pas de voir à tout moment un dragon sortir de la Montagne pour les anéantir. Pourtant, ils auraient préféré cela.

Car le dragon venait une fois, détruisait en un coup, et c'était tout. Maintenant le roi les persécutait chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, et on pouvait voir des gardes entrer dans sa maison pour vous prendre vos biens les plus chers parce que vous n'avez pas réglé une dette. Et quand vous n'avait que la maison, ils la brûlent. Et quand vous n'avez que votre vie, ils vous la retirent.

Mais les paysans avaient encore un bien que convoitaient toutes les personnes tenues prisonnières dans la Montagne.

La liberté.

A l'intérieur, le silence avait rempli les couloirs, la haine et le désespoir avaient envahi les cœurs, et la peur avait conquis l'esprit. Il n'était pas rare de voir des gens marcher dans les couloirs en étant sur le qui-vive, la main posait sur le pommeau de leur épée. On se relayait pour dormir.

Ils en étaient certains qui résistaient.

Ceux de la compagnie d'avant comme on l'appelait.

Le dernier prince sous la Montagne, Kili, était leur chef, et entraînait les autres dans son sillon pour vaincre ce roi. Il avait tout prévu. La mise à mort en public, sa tête qui trônerait sur une pique en haut de la Montagne, et la destruction de l'Arkenstone.

**-L'Arkenstone !** S'exclama Ori en tournant la tête vers Kili, alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre la ville du lac. **C'est le cœur de la Montagne !**

**-Ori, le cœur, ce n'est rien**

**-Peut-être, mais si on prive un être de son cœur, il meurt !**

**-Sauron n'en a pas, **répliqua Kili d'une voix grave en fouillant dans sa cachette sous le parquet. Depuis un bon quart d'heure il cherchait une arme qui pourrait détruire la pierre.

**-Sauron n'est pas ton oncle !**

**-Je me demande si ce ne serait pas mieux dès fois, Ori.**

**-Admettons !** Fit Ori en se rapprochant du prince. **Et avec quoi ?! Quand les anciens ont poli la pierre, elle est tombée sous les grands marteaux de la forge et n'a pas eu une seule fissure ! C'est l'âme de la Montagne !**

**-JUSTEMENT! **Hurla Kili en levant sa tête. **Si on libère l'âme de la Montagne, elle choisira ! Tu devrais le savoir !**

**-Elle choisira ?**

**-La Montagne a un cœur, une âme, et cette âme est contenue ans la pierre. Si on la case on la libère.**

**-Elle pourrait nous tuer !**

-Ori, nous allons mourir de toute manière.

oOo

**-Rien.**

**-De rien ?**

**-Plus vide que le vide.**

**-Ce n'est pas possible ! Où est-il !**

**-Moins fort !**

Un brouhaha s'éleva quelques instants, le bruit des chaînes, des tissus, la toux des mineurs.

**-Il était avec nous tout le temps et il a disparu ! C'est peut-être un magicien mais il ne faut pas pousser !**

**-Gandalf nous avait mis en garde de la pierre,** souffla Bofur. **Il nous laisse nous débrouiller, et viendra si jamais la situation dégénère !**

**-Bofur, au risque de me répéter, la situation a dégénéré. Fili est mort.**

Le nain au chapeau baissa la tête. Il vit ses mains. Les mitaines qu'ils portaient autrefois étaient complètement décousues et laissaient voir ses paumes sanglantes.

**-Et Kili va suivre son aîné.**

**-Comment ça ?!**

**-Thorin va vouloir le tuer. Il est devenu encore plus fou que son oncle.**

oOo

**-Où en est l'armée ?**

Ce qui étonna Dwalin, c'est que le roi lui est posé la question dos à lui alors qu'il venait d'entrer sans bruit.

**-L'armée ?**

**-Je veux la plus grande et plus puissante armée que notre terre ait jamais vu. Il faut qu'elle égale celle de Sauron du temps de sa pleine puissance.**

Le grand nain grinça des dents à l'entente du mot Sauron.

**-L'armée en est toujours au même point qu'hier.**

**-Je t'ai ordonné de recruter, **siffla Thorin en serrant dans sa main son verre d'or.

**-Si votre cher et tendre Bilbon ne tuait pas tous mes hommes ! SI vous n'étiez pas un tyran ! Si vous les laissiez vivre ! VIVRE ! Si vous étiez encore ce nain d'autrefois qui était prêt à se sacrifier pour pouvoir léguer une chose digne à ses neveux ! Vous avez tué votre neveu après toutes ses années passé à l'élevé ! THORIN ! SI vous étiez encore mon ami, ce roi qui j'aurais suivis partout où il aurait décidé d'aller, ce nain que j'aurais soutenu ! Vous haïssiez Smaug et vous êtes devenu encore pire que lui ! Si vous étiez humain ... Si vous aviez un cœur ... Si tu étais toi !**

Un instant le grand nain se maudit d'avoir éclaté. Sa vie était maintenant compromise, et pas qu'un peu. Et Thorin faisait tourner son verre dans sa main, et il brillait tellement que Dwalin pouvait même voir les yeux froids du roi.

**-Dwalin, mon cher, puisque tu n'es pas à la hauteur, nous allons te remettre à ta juste place, quelques étages plus bas, au cachot. La fraîcheur te fera peut-être retrouver la mémoire et les bonnes manières.**

oOo

Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qui était le pire. Les lames qui brillaient à la lueur des torches comme les dents du dragon à l'affût et le sourire pointu du hobbit qui manipulait ses armes. Il les choisissait tranquillement, avec une sérénité déconcertante.

**-Tu sais, aujourd'hui j'ai tué un garde. Il écoutait aux portes. J'ai horreur de ça.**

Il se rapprocha de lui et passa sa main sur son épaule, avant de laisser son ongle s'attarder dans la coupure déjà présente. Bilbon sourit en voyant la jambe tressauter, et en entendant le cri étouffé du nain.

**-C'est étrange que tu n'es pas tenté de te tuer.**

**-La vie est encore trop belle pour te faire se plaisir,** hoqueta-t-il.

**-Où vois-tu du beau ici ?**

**-L'espoir.**

**-Je vais te faire passer l'envie d'espérer,** siffla Bilbon avant de commencer une entaille dans le dos, circulaire, passant sur les flancs, et laissant le sang s'écouler et former une sorte de ceinture. **Tu es un nain comme tant d'autres. Et un jour ou m'autre tu vas mourir !**

**-Toi ... Aussi.**

**-Moi, non. Je suis immortel !**

**-Personne n'est immortel.**

**-Surtout pas toi.**

**-Surtout pas moi, **répéta-t-il avec un sourire amer.

* * *

Je n'aime pas ce chapitre, je le trouve vraiment bof, à vous d'en juger ! Maintenant j'arrête de raconter ma vie, et je vais réviser !

**Bybye** !

_**Kanli**_


	11. Bonus 1 : Mon petit frère

**Yay! **Je me perdais dans les limbes de mes musiques, l'esprit vagabond, quand soudant un **I See Fire** sauvage est apparu et m'a dit

_**Oh, misty eye of the mountain below**_

_**Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls**_

_**And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke**_

_**Keep watching over Durin's son**_

Alors j'ai eu l'inspiration. Ceci est un extra, un bonus, sur Fili. Fili qui pense à son frère après s'être fait arrêté par son oncle. Triste, c'est possible, et perdu comme mes pensées, j'ai divagué. Mais ces paroles sont faites pour lui … Et au fait, c'est à la première personne ;)

* * *

Kili. Le seul mot qui résonne dans ma tête, c'est le prénom de mon petit frère. Je devrais plutôt penser à moi, mais voilà bien des heures que je suis enfermé ici, et après avoir vu et revu la scène dans ma tête, et détaillé les barreaux, il n'y a que lui qui me tienne loin de la peur.

Kili.

Si je meurs comme me l'a annoncé mon oncle, qui prendra soin de lui ?! Il est si jeune, si impulsif … Tout mon contraire. Un brun, qui refuse obstinément les tresses, et qui manipule l'arc mieux qu'un elfe. Mieux qu'un elfe. Je me souviens que j'ai longtemps débattu pour savoir si c'était un compliment ou une insulte et j'ai trouvé. Cela ne va que pour lui. Comme un tas de choses qu'on peut dire. Lui, il va sourire.

Ah, son sourire. J'en esquisse un moi-même, en repensant à cette malice qui vivait dans ses prunelles. Déjà là la toute première fois qu'il a ouvert les yeux. Une toute petite, petite étincelle de joie, de bonheur, de malice, une toute petite étincelle que je me suis juré de garder allumé. C'est son âme. C'est lui, c'est Kili.

J'ai tout fait, tout vu, tout vécu avec lui. J'ai ris, j'ai pleuré. Je me suis déjà énervé contre lui, mais tenir plus de deux heures était dur. Petit, il me faisait craquer et littéralement fondre devant sa bouille, en tenant ses petites mains fermées, colées à ses joues rougis, et ses grands yeux …

Il me manquera.

J'ignore ce que Mahal me réserve, et je ne lui demande qu'une chose. Prendre soin de mon frère. Cette petite chose qui se voyait, à peine majeur, enfoncé son épée dans un dragon, et je vous laisse deviner où il souhaitait l'enfoncer, son épée.

Je ricane malgré moi, et ça me fait peur. Je ris de moi-même, alors que je suis assis ici, dans l'ombre de cachot que tous croient inexistants, à penser à mon passé comme père a dû le faire sur son lit de mort. Mais j'ai peur. J'aimerais serrer une dernière fois cet ange brun dans mes bras. Parce que je n'ai pas peur pour moi, j'ai peur pour lui.

Alors oui, je vais peut-être mourir. Soit. Mais je ne demande qu'une chose, qu'il me survive, et qu'il nous venge. Pas que moi, pas que lui, qu'il venge tous les nains, ceux tués par Smaug, et ceux tués par ce roi. Parce que oui, j'ai peur.

Peur de ne jamais revoir cette étincelle de joie dans ses yeux.

* * *

Je sais pas d'où ça sort, mais c'est là. Un petit en-cas parce que je poste peu (pas serait plus exact) mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps les enfats, ou pas l'inspiration, et puis cette fiction est déprimante x)

Alors voilà, un petit truc.. Chose.. _CACAHUETES_ !

Sur ce,

**BOOYA !**


	12. Chapitre 9 : Proposition et exécution

**Yay!** Bande de petits flocons d'avoines en chemise à carreaux ! (_que j'aime ces chemises *.*_)

Ma vie est passionnante, isn't it ? Non, pas tellement hein ... Donc. Un chapitre ce dimanche, même si je n'en suis pas forcement trèèèès satisfaite. Mais vous allez voir Aislinn !

J'ai relu vos reviews, et je me suis rendu compte que je parle de Bofur, Dwalin, Ori ... Mais pas de Bifur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Oin, tout ce petit monde là. Il faut que je m'y mette, mais soit je manque de temps (j_e mets une heure à me mettre en condition pour écrire les enfants, entre regarder les nouveautés du web [foutu web] et mettre la musique, le document, se remettre dans l'histoire ... Brefouille_) mais je vous **promets solennellement de m'y atteler durant les vacances !**

Pour l'heure, je vais répondre à la review de **Angulocë** :

**_MANDYEU_ **! Ceci était ma réaction du vendredi soir en voyant cette review. (_Par contre, je ne vois pas de spoiler moi :o)_

Alors premièrement, je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était que à cause de l'anneau qu'il était ainsi, le petit poilu des pieds. Ni à cause de l'Arkenstone. Certes, une lueur noire ... Non, vous ne voyez ? Vraiment pas, personne ? M'enfin ! Bref, le suspens restera huhuhu..

Tu parles de "toutes personnes censées". Thorin est roi, est déjà il est "possédé" par la pierre, et comment dire que si on a le malheur de toucher à la pierre, on voit sa tête rouler par terre. Bientôt je vais dépasser le record de Game Of Thrones.. Donc à aucun moment (_du moins ce n'était pas volontaire_) je ne déclare et affirme que Bilbon est dans cet état juste à cause de l'anneau ou de l'Arkenstone !

Pour parler de SdA. Je pense changer. Bawai, je me suis lancée la tête la première dans mon idée, et il faut la continuer. De plus j'ai pas vraiment d'idées pour sauver Bilbon. Je ne dis pas qu'il va mourir, mais je ne dis pas non plus qu'il va guérir et de toute façon plus personne ne lui ferait confiance..

Je vois que tu es une fan de Bilbou, et je suis d'accord sur le jugement attife que certaines personnes peuvent avoir (_j'critique pas les gens hein, je constate, comme avec Fili.. Non vraiment pas ?_) sur ce petit bouclé.

Analepse, je ne connaissais pas ce mot (_à part ça, j'suis en L hein_) mais je ne pense pas tant y mettre le paquet. Mais oui, tout sera expliqué. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez TOUT ! Mais pas tout de suiiiiiite..

Ne pas faire de mal à Bilbon, dit le à Kili ça, moi je ne fais qu'écrire ... :)

En tout cas merci de cette review :D

Et **Naheiah** : tu as perdu ton compte ? :o Parce que je ne vois te reviews qu'en tant que guest ... Enfin merci à toi (e_t à vous tous et toutes [un jour un homme sera là je vous l'dis XD]_) de me suivre dans ma folie ...

Et.. _**ACTION** _!

* * *

Les mains croisées dans son dos, la tête baissée, la capuche relevée. C'était presque la seule position dans laquelle on voyait les gens marcher dans Erebor. Personne n'avait la tête haute, les yeux vifs, sauf le roi et son acolyte Bilbon.

**-Si Erebor est vraiment un tombeau, risquons le tout pour le tout.**

**-Dis-moi Kili, as-tu déjà mené une guerre seul ?**

**-Non,** dit-il en grinçant des dents.

Niahm retira sa capuche en sifflant entre ses dents.

**-Tu ne peux rien faire. Je viens du couloir royal. Des gardes, encore plus que devant la halle.**

**-Ils gardent mieux le roi que le pain, quels idiots !**

Kili eut un maigre sourire et regarda Bagner du coin de l'œil. Le nain alluma sa pipe et tira quelques bouffées avant de la faire tourner. Il était un tailleur, et maintenant il devait travailler aux forges, un travail pénible vu la chaleur, mais ses horaires étaient plus courts que ceux des mineurs, et il avait de l'herbe à pipe qu'il partageait toujours ici.

Kili la reçut en dernier, et ne prit qu'une bouffée avant de la rendre à son propriétaire.

**-Je ne peux rien faire directement contre le roi, mais j'ai des idées.**

**-Pour quoi faire ?**

**-Pour nous amuser. En premier lieu, il faut que quelqu'un actionne l'eau des forges. Tous ceux qui y travaillent seront dispensés le temps de remplir de nouveau les réservoirs, et d'allumer les feux. Comme les entrées sont très surveillées, il faudra du temps pour amener le bois !**

**-Tu penses à ceux qui vont devoir tirer ce bois ?!**

**-Celior, j'ai conscience de ça. Mais si on ne fait rien-**

**-Ça va, ça va !**

Lui, il avait un caractère pire que Dwalin le lendemain d'une cuite. Râleur dans l'âme. En même temps disait son frère, à force de travailler au comptage, à noter chaque poussière d'or, on en avait vite marre. Et il était respecté par les petits gardes, ce qui était une aide non négligeable pour Kili.

Et puis, il préparait des coups bien plus importants. Avec seulement deux nains, Ori et Niahm, les seuls en qui il avait vraiment confiance.

**-Ensuite, j'ai réussi à avoir contact avec Tauriel. **

**-Ahah ! Tu partageras au moins ?**

**-Celior, espèce de gros dégueulasse !** Brailla Niahm en souriant malgré tout.

**-Pas pour ça, désolé mon ami. Pour saboter les gardes d'entrée. Si on arrive à faire ça, on pourra évacuer quelques familles. Balin s'y attèle déjà, mais là se sera encore plus simple ! Et Thranduil a accepté d'aider les fuyards.**

**-On est tombé bien bas,** soupira Bagner, **si Thranduil nous aide !**

oOo

**-Que me voulez-vous !**

Bilbon se tenait bien droit, à quelques pas de la porte, face à Aislinn qui tenait dans son dos une dague. Elle ne l'aimait pas et selon elle, il était capable de tout.

**-Vous parler.**

Il avança d'un pas, ce qui l'a fit reculer de deux.

**-Vous fouillez dans les affaires des autres.**

**-Et vous ! Vous avez ordonné la mise à mort de Fili !**

**-C'est le roi, pas moi.**

**-Je connais bien Thorin, il n'aurait jamais fait ça, même sous l'emprise de la pierre !**

**-Vous croyez que Thorin est toujours celui que vous avez connu … Vous êtes plus bête que je ne le** **croyais.**

Aislinn soupira en ravalant ses larmes. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Thorin était toujours là, au fond de lui, et que la pierre de ne l'avait pas ravagé au point qu'il tue son neveu. Mais Bilbon devait avoir raison. Thorin n'était plus le même.

La dague tomba au sol en même temps qu'une larme, et Bilbon recula d'un petit pas.

**-Le roi a une proposition à vous faire. Allez le voir dès que possible. **

**-C'est un piège, je n'en doute pas ! Vous allez aussi me tuer !**

**-Moi, non. Lui, peut-être.**

Cela dit, il se retira, et claqua la porte, laissant la naine s'affaler sur son lit en étouffant ses sanglots. Le stress, la peur, la colère, la tristesse, toutes les émotions étaient en elle et elle ne pouvait que pleurer. Kili refusait de la voir. Niahm lui donnait quelques nouvelles. Balin avait retenté de la faire sortir, mais il ne pouvait plus, les gardes étaient plus vigilants. Ils allaient tous mourir dans cette montagne.

oOo

Bilbon pesta contre sa cape qui se prenait dans ses pieds et l'arracha quasiment en la tirant de toutes ses forces. Et ce diadème en or était lourd. Et cette fourrure sur ses épaules lui chatouillait le nez.

**-Melkor ! Fichue cape !**

**-Sire Bilbon ? Vous allez-**

Le garde se stoppa net, dans un bruit de métal puisqu'il avait laissé tomber sa masse sur le sol.

**-Ramasse là donc, idiot.**

Il se baissa sans quitter les yeux du semi-homme. Le gauche avait toujours le même éclat gris-bleu, mais le droit semblait étincelé d'une lumière rouge.

**-Eh bien ? Qu'attends-tu ?**

**-Votre, votre œil …**

L'expression de Bilbon changea. De l'agacement à un regard animal, qui glaça le sang du garde. Bilbon retira la cape, la fourrure, puis entreprit de défaire la tunique.

**-Il ne faudrait pas la tacher, n'est-ce pas ?**

Son œil, personne ne devait le voir. Sinon, ils comprendraient et le plan de son maitre serait fichu.

La tunique tomba. Il n'était pas si fort que ça, mais la lueur rouge dans son regard carnassier flanquait la frousse. Une chaîne en or était à son cou. Entourée autour une première fois, assez serrée, et la deuxième fois elle tombait un peu plus, sou le poids de l'anneau doré. Cette chaîne, cet anneau, qui bougeait en même temps que sa gorge quand il respirait.

Il prit son épée dans son fourreau et approcha du garde. Ce garde pouvait le tuer d'un coup de masse, mais il était tétanisé.

**-Messire, je vous en prie …**

**-Regarde cet anneau ! Regarde ! Tu comprends ? Non ? Tant pis.**

La lame froide passa doucement sur le cou du garde, qui hoquetait et bientôt cracha du sang, et quand elle se retira le sang jaillit sur le sol sombre et la peau claire de Bilbon, couvrant sa joue et son épaule gauche. Il souriait comme un orque, et le garde sombra bientôt.

Bilbon passa sa lame maculée de sang sur l'habit du garde, puis la rangea dans son fourreau avant de prendre ses vêtements à la main pour avancer vers ses appartements.

Il croisa Glóin dans un couloir. Le nain fut d'abord surpris, et manqua de crier, mais il se ravisa et fixa le sol. Si Bilbon était couvert de sang, c'est qu'il avait tué quelqu'un, et pour rien au monde Glóin ne voulait être le deuxième. Il en parlerait demain.

Le deuxième était pourtant mort depuis longtemps. Ce garde devait être la quinzième nain tué de sang-froid par Bilbon, et il y prenait un malin plaisir.

Pourtant le vrai courage n'est pas de savoir quand ôter une vie, mais savoir quand en épargner une. Il n'épargnait personne. Etait-il pour autant lâche ?

* * *

Ceci est nul.. Je ne suis vraiment pas satisfaite de ça. Bougainville me fait du tort. Gash.

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et tenez bon, les vacances approches :D

**Kanli**


	13. Chapitre 10 : Une simple chanson

**Yay!** Bande de petits obus à glycémie variante !

J'ai longtemps hésité à vous donner ce chapitre. Certes, on est en vacances, mais il est un chapitre clef pour la suite. Ouais. Pour l'histoire entre Thorin et Aislinn, pour le mystère qui vous embrouille mais pas pour Ori, Bifur et Niahm ... LE prochain serait centré sur eux, et sur les manipulations de Kili, je vous le promets. Mais c'est dur de trouver le juste milieu entre ses réflexions et ses actions à ce petit nain là ^^

Alors, les **reviews**...

**_Anguloc_ **: Le garde n'a pas eu le temps de souffrir. Ici personne ne meurt -je crois- ne t'en fait pas. Mais pour que ton nobbit d'amûûûr s'en sortre avec toutes ses dents et tout ses membres, il faut demander à Kili (Kee : Nan, j'veux pas) mais je pense que c'est peine perdue. Mais l'avenir te dira s'il va finir par sucer les pissenlits par la racine ou s'il aura juste besoin d'une paille pour boire sa soupe ...  
En attendant, tu dois être la plus proche de l'explication parfaite, bravo :D (si tu avais un compte, je t'aurais envoyé un extrait ^^)  
Oui, M c'est osé. Au début, ça aurait été beaucoup plus cru, mais je préfère laisser en T, donc j'ai réduit le niveau. Et j'attends tes idées :D  
Non j'aime bien tes reviews longues, ne t'en fait pas ! Et Gandalf, on l'attend toujours au dernier moment, et je n'aime pas ça. Oh nooon !

Sur ce, bonne lecteur !

* * *

_"Home is behind the world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow to the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow_

_Cloud and shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall fade"_

Les applaudissements suivirent la chanson. Sans grande motivation, juste des mains qui se claquent pour faire du bruit. Sauf celles du roi et de l'auteur de la chanson, Bilbon.

**-Magnifique chanson, mon ami,** le félicita le roi en applaudissant la naine qui avait interprété le chant.

**-La quête d'Erebor m'a grandement inspiré, mon roi.**

Kili, assis un peu plus loin, n'applaudissait pas. Il regardait la naine. Elle avait une longue robe blanche qui semblait transparente, avec une traine, et ses cheveux d'or étaient rassemblés en une longue tresse agrémentée de cristaux. Magnifique, ce mot avait été créé pour elle.

Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi elle, Aïna, en était réduite à chanter pour le roi et son conseillé. Certes la chanson était superbe et datait d'avant la catastrophe, mais pourquoi avait-elle ces bracelets d'or aux poignets, tenus entre eux par une chainette ? Soit il ne voyait plus clair, soit elle était prisonnière.

Il fit claquer sa langue pour attirer Dori, qui se trouvait en face de lui, et lui montra ses poignets avant de désigner la jeune femme d'un signe de la tête.

**-Elle a voulu partir il y a un mois. Elle est en vie grâce à sa voix exceptionnel,** lui chuchota Dori, et Kili hocha doucement la tête.

Le jeune brun regarda la tablée. Les autres applaudissaient sans conviction, et Aislinn était à gauche de Thorin, sa droite étant occupé par Bilbon, qui lui parlait de dieu seul sait quoi. La petite allumette comme on disait autrefois, elle n'étincelait plus. Elle regardait son verre de vin d'un air absent.

_All shall fade_ … Parlait-elle su sang des nains qui bientôt seraient forcés de s'entretuer pour pouvoir avoir un crouton de pain rancis ? Il ricana à la pensée de voir son « roi » et Bilbon se combattre à mort pour un bout de pain elfique. Ridicule.

Il rejeta un œil à Aislinn. Ses yeux d'ambres étaient obstinément fixés sur le verre, mais Kili remarqua une chose. Elle était toujours aussi belle qu'avant. Il se souvint du jour où elle était venue le voir avec son frère pour parler de Thorin. Et Fili avait répondu cette phrase qui aujourd'hui sonnait bizarrement. « _**Je pense qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi**_ ». Et le lendemain, on lui a coupé la tête.

Le cœur de Kili se serra à cette pensé et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte les images de ce jour funeste lui revinrent. Il prit son verre et le bu cul-sec pour oublier, mais cela ne fit qu'attiser sa mémoire, et le jour chez Bilbon où après que son frère soit monté sur la table pour donner la bière, il a dit « _**cul-sec**_ ». Tout cela semble loin, même faux.

Il posa son verre et leva de nouveau les yeux vers Aislinn. Elle le fixa à son tour. Ses cheveux auburn avaient eux aussi quelques cristaux et de fines tresses. Et le maquillage discret mettait ses yeux dorés en valeur. Mais il préférait les brunes. Il ricana de nouveau. Son frère avait dit ça à une naine qui un jour était venu le courtiser. Et après il avait dit que Niahm était brune. Et Kili, il avait ri.

Aujourd'hui il ne riait pas, il ricanait. Il se moquait de tout. Et il applaudit faussement sans savoir pourquoi. Il suivait le monde.

oOo

**-Entrez.**

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte en se maudissant. Thorin n'avait pas changé, pourquoi venir ! Il avait peut-être était plus agréable que d'accoutumé au diner, mais …

**-Vous vouliez me voir ?**

**-Oui. J'ai une proposition à vous faire.**

**-Je vous écoute.**

**-Vous dirigez les Monts de Fer. Et avez plusieurs talents, comme la négociation avec ces abrutis d'elfes.**

Elle soupira tristement. D'ordinaire elle aurait ri, mais « ces abrutis d'elfes » il le disait d'une façon horrible, et on pouvait croire qu'il voulait tous les passer au fil de son épée.

**-Et alors ?** Se risqua-t-elle.

**-Et vous fouinez beaucoup trop dans chaque recoin de cette montagne, mettant mes projets en péril !** Hurla-t-il, la faisant sursauter puis reculer. Mais il posa sa main sur la clenche avant de se rapprocher d'elle, qui était entièrement collée à cette porte. **Mais je ne vous tuerais peut-être pas. Si vous acceptez ma proposition.**

**-Qui est ? **Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

**-Epousez-moi.**

Sans réfléchir, sa main gauche claqua la joue du roi, et elle ouvrit la porte en bois pour se précipiter dans le couloir et courir aussi vite et loin qu'elle le pouvait.

Courir tout droit sans s'arrêter n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution, se dit-elle en arrivant dans un coin inconnu. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. A droite, une fenêtre. A gauche, le mur, mais avant celui-ci, une porte en fer. Aucunes lumières dans le couloir. Elle entrouvrit la porte et un courant d'air arriva. Elle la referma. Une belle odeur de sang voilà ce qu'il y avait !

Un bruit. Prise de panique à l'idée que ce soit Thorin, Aislinn décida vaille que vaille de rouvrir la porte et la referma avant de descendre l'escalier de pierre. Elle manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises, car la pierre était humide et inondée de sang.

Une torche, enfin ! Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et regarda en arrière. Personne. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait refusé la proposition et claquer le roi qui déclarait la guerre aux moustiques qui l'avaient effleuré, elle n'avait guère envie de remonter. Et la curiosité l'emporta sur la peur.

Qu'y avait-il au fond du couloir qui se profilait devant elle ?

oOo

L'eau chaude lui faisait un bien fou. Il ferma les yeux et se délassa un moment, la tête appuyée sur le rebord de la baignoire. Mais d'un coup il rouvrit les yeux.

**-Où est-il !**

Il regarda de chaque côté de la baignoire, puis passa ses mains dans l'eau pour _le_ retrouver. Il le vit finalement, sur sa tunique. En souriant il l'attrapa par la chaîne et le mit devant ses yeux pour le regarder, hypnotisé par le reflet de l'eau sur l'or.

**-**_**Mon**_** anneau …**

Les yeux de Bilbon perdirent leur couleur bleuté, et la lueur rouge les envahit peu à peu. Le semi-homme entendit à nouveau la voix sombre mais continua de sourire en fixant son anneau.

Il caressa l'anneau du bout des doigts. L'or était froid à l'accoutumé, mais cet anneau était délicatement tiède. Un court instant Bilbon pensa à la Comté. Puis l'image d'Erebor gouvernée par son maitre remplaça les chants verts et il sourit encore davantage. Le maitre serait le seul roi sur terre, Thorin n'en avait plus pour longtemps à respirer. Qu'il se dépêche avec Aislinn s'il voulait encore un peu de plaisir avant de mourir, voilà !

Il n'était pas roi, il n'était qu'un pion. Par contre, Bilbon … Il était l'aide du maitre. Il était la main du futur roi. Il était l'avenir …

**-**_**Mon**_** précieux …**

oOo

**-Ba tiens.**

**-C'est une bonne idée, non ?**

**-Euh … Ori ! On parle de Thorin et de Bilbon ! Il tue les gardes, justes pour passer le temps ! Rentrer dans sa chambre pour fouiller, c'est **_**pas vraiment**_** ce que j'appelle une bonne idée !**

**-Tant que c'est pas, **_**pas du tout**_**, ça va, **ironisa le jeune scribe, faisant soupirer Niahm qui mima dans son dos de lui arracher la tête avant de le suivre.

**-Ori, je te hais !**

**-Tais-toi, on va se faire repérer.**

**-Quelle perspicacité !**

**-Si tu n'es pas contente pars ! Mais moi, je compte aider Kili ! Il a besoin de nous, on est ses seuls amis, et toi tu es même plus que cela, alors je l'aiderais ! Je ne suis probablement pas un héros, mais je compte aider le seul vrai héritier qui reste dans cette montagne !**

Niahm déglutit en silence, et fixa Ori, qui avait pris une teinte rouge.

**-Ori … je suis désolée. Mais moi, j'ai peur.**

**-Et moi aussi ! Mais on **_**doit**_** aider Kili. On doit venger son frère. **

**-Tu dis ne pas être un héros, mais c'est faux, **souffla Niahm après un silence.** Tu es un des rares nains qui suit Kili, et c'est du courage. Du vrai. On y va ?**

Il lui sourit et reprit sa marche silencieuse jusqu'à la chambre du semi-homme, le ventre noué et les jambes tremblantes.

* * *

Je sais, je sais.. Je sais pas ce que je sais mais je le sais ! Okay ?!

**Kanli** (qui s'excuse de parler pour ne rien dire, on dirait un homme plitique sérieux, en plus vous devez même pas lire mes notes T.T)


	14. Chapitre 11 : L'exil et la folie

**Yay!** Bande de petites déprimées. Je sais, demain c'est le jour fatidique de la rentrée (_Levée 6h pour du français, et avec le sourire !_) mais je vous propose un dernier chapitre. J'aurais dû en poster plus mais j'ai pas eu masse de temps (_trop de billard.._) et aussi, un **OS** va possiblement arriver, sur Fee et Kee, soit juste mignon, soit en deux parties.. Pour l'heure, voici le chapitre !

**Angulocë** : Il faut que je te réponde illico, sinon j'oublie ! Et tu nous fais de belles et longues reviews ! (_Oui, nous, car on est plusieurs dans ma tête_). Tu es fan de Bilbon à ce que je vois, et tu voudrais que j'e dise plus sur lui. J'avoue que je l'oubli.

_Alors, mesdames et mesdemoiselles, ce chapitre sera centré sur Bilbon et Bard. Il peut sortir du contexte, ne pas forcement être la suite du précédent, mais vous aurez des infos de c'qui passe en dehors de Kili et Thorin, ainsi que Aislinn )_

Et pour l'idée de l'âme de la Montagne, c'est une idée assez étrange que j'ai eu, et ça risque de faire trop. On verra. Il faut déjà arriver à la … Vous verrez bien à quoi il faut arriver ! Mais l'idée de l'âme, j'en sais rien, je vais peut-être un peu en parler dans ce chapitre

* * *

**-Papa …**

**-Vous y serez en sécurité. Il n'y a rien à craindre. Et Tauriel vous protègera le temps de la route.**

Il donna une couverture à sa fille, qui essuya la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue d'un revers de main, avant de plier le drap et de le glisser dans le sac.

**-Bain, tu as une arme ?**

**-Juste ma dague …**

Bard sortit du coffre une petite épée, qu'il donna à son fils. Bain l'observa un moment, puis regarda Tauriel, qui lui adressa un petit sourire. Il reçut un fourreau de la main de son père, dans lequel il mit l'épée qui se trouva bientôt pendue à sa ceinture.

**-Tilda ! Tu restes avec ta sœur. Prenez soin de vous.**

Il déposa sur le front de chacun un baiser, avant de lancer un regard à l'elfe. Elle hocha la tête et ils sortirent tout les quatre, laissant Bard, assit à demi su sa table, regarder d'un air vide la porte qui c'était désormais refermée, sans prêter attention à la larme qui tombait doucement vers le sol.

Il avait dû exiler ses enfants pour qu'ils aient une chance de survivre, et c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il les voyait. Il avait perdu sa femme, et maintenant ses enfants. Si au moins il pouvait parler au roi, lui dire … Lui dire quoi ? Le raisonner, c'était vain. Lui dire ce qu'il pensait ? C'était suicidaire.

Il espérait juste que ses enfants comprennent pourquoi il avait fait ça.

Ils comprenaient très bien. Sigrid avait bien compris, et expliquerait le pourquoi à sa jeune sœur en temps voulu. Pour le moment, elle se contentait de tenir sa petite main dans la sienne, en suivant l'elfe encapuchonnée qui semblait voler. Elle marchait à grandes enjambées, sans jamais attirer le moindre regard, comme si les trois enfants étaient les seuls à pouvoir la voir.

Tilda serra un peu plus fort la main de sa sœur. Bain jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule à ses sœurs, et à sa maison. Et à la Montagne. Il se promit d'y revenir, et de se venger. D'être digne de son père, de ses ancêtres, même si pour le moment, il ne pouvait qu'avancer. Avancer vers où ? Seule Tauriel connaissait leur destination finale. Ce n'était pas Mirkwood, ça Bain le savait, mais qu'est-ce que c'était alors ? Le Rohan ? La Comté ? Le Gondor ? Les Montagnes Bleues ? Isengard ?

Isengard, Sarouman … On avait demandé de l'aide au mage, mais la seule réponse qu'on avait eue, c'était le silence ou le bruit de vent.

Le silence était d'ailleurs ce qu'on entendait le plus dans la Montagne. Sauf dans la chambre de Bilbon. Dès fois, c'était parfaitement calme. Soit parce qu'il n'y était pas, soit parce qu'il dormait. Dès fois, on l'entendait parler tout seul, d'une voix caverneuse et inquiétante. Il parlait à son anneau, son _précieux_. Et dès fois, on entendait des gémissements.

Personne n'avait le droit d'entrer. Le seul qui savait d'où venaient ses gémissements, c'était le corbeau de Bilbon. Un magnifique corbeau blanc. Il voyait souvent le semi-homme se recroquevillé dans un coin, serrant contre son torse ses genoux, en se balançant par moment, éclairé par la lumière furtive de la Lune, en parlant seul.

Si le corbeau avait peu parlé, il aurait sans nuls doutes dit que Bilbon était fou. Il était ainsi recroquevillé, et murmurait des phrases incompréhensibles, et par moment, il hurlait.

**-Ça suffit ! Tais-toi imbécile ! C'est leur faute ! **Criait-il, avant de mettre ses mains à son visage d'une façon défensive.** Ils sont gentils … Ils ne nous ont pas fait de mal … Idiot ! **Hurla-t-il soudainement.** Ils nous ont arrachés à leur foyer !** Répondait-il d'une voix grave.** On aurait pu rentrer … Mon précieux a-t-il oublié que nous avons une mission ! Une mission … Une mission … Une mission, **répéta-t-il en boucle en se cognant la tête contre son genou.** Ouiii mon précieux, nous devons aider notre maitre à retrouver ses pouvoirs. Nous le devons !**

Et le petit Bilbon couinait, se mutilait lui-même, et se relevait après, a même lueur dans ses yeux. Au début, elle était aussi rouge que le sang, mais désormais elle virait au noir, un noir plus sombre que la nuit … Un noir qui était la dernière chose que voyaient ses victimes. Que diraient-elles en le voyant ainsi, si vulnérable. En proie au mal lui-même, sans rien pouvoir y faire …

Parfois, dans ses rêves, il voyait la Comté. Il se voyait se lever, avance vers sa fenêtre pour voir le soleil qui montait derrière les collines, voir les moutons qui partaient au champ et le jour de marché les premiers arrivants. Il se voyait faire cuire ses deux œufs au plat, son bacon, le tout accompagné d'une bonne tranche de pain et de fromage, avec un grand verre de lait. Il se voyait fumer dans son jardin en lisant un livre, il se voyait parlé longuement avec le petit facteur, boire une pinte le soir à l'auberge avant de monter chez lui en s'amusant de la route penchée. Mais ses rêves finissaient tous de la même façon. Le noir, la peur, le sang, le mal, son maitre qui anéantissait tout, et lui qui le regardait d'une façon indifférente. Plutôt, il voyait cette expression passive d'un autre point de vue. Du sien, de celui de lui … Avant, de celui du petit hobbit sans histoire, pas de celui du meurtrier qui a tué ses amis pour un étranger … Pas de celui d'un homme possédé par un anneau …

* * *

J'étais archi motivée pour faire un long chapitre, mais pour changer de musique j'ai disparu dans les limbes de Youtube ... Internet aura ta mort, jeune platypus ! Attenzion !

**Kanli** ^^

**_PS :_** courage pour demain. Courage.


End file.
